My Dare to You Mr Uchiha
by EverReady123
Summary: I'm not sure you can handle this one Sakura! Do you accept my dare Mr.Uchiha? she smirked at his answer
1. ms:badass

My Dare to you Mr.Uchiha

The rain poured over the city. Hitting people outside with fierce intensity that any ninja would be jealous of. The apartment complex, housing a certain teen, was hit with a massive leak in the ceiling, waking up the teenage girl in a not so pleasant way. But is there really any pleasant way to wake up a teenager? After yelling at the alarm clock, that was supposed to go off fifteen minutes ago, and cursing the ceiling for dripping all over her, the young high school freshman ran out her door, down the hallway, and around the corner to the outside door in her pajama pants, and school shirt. Not really caring that she didn't look "appropriate" for school. What are they going to do, take her Pjs pants away? They couldn't call her parents, they were dead. At that thought she slowed down, to a nice power walk, hearing the school bell hit her pace quickened and her breathing ragged. She panted as she reached homeroom, Mr.Hatake, one of her all time favorite teachers. Why you ask? Well, it could be that her parents were really good friends of his, or it could be the stunning absence that he seems to have everyday. Yes, that one seems to fit. As she neared the door to his class, her reach of the handle increasing the bell rang and her eyes widened. 'Shit" she mumbled to herself, the doors automatically locked, preventing anyone from either leaving the room unnoticed or from anyone sneaking into the class. "Shit, shit shit shit!!!!!" Repeating words seemed to be sakuras thing this morning as she mumbled and slid her back against the wall, letting her bottom hit the ground with a sigh. "I guess I'll wait out here, with nothing to do, nothing, nope." She sighed again, she was bored, and when Haruno Sakura got bored, she got bored. "Let's see, I could paint my locker a different color again. I'm starting to not like the stripes." She snickered remembering when the teachers saw the unique design she did. "What about blue, or maybe black and red, with little bunnies!" she squeaked and then laughed. She was known as Haruno Sakura, the physicotic, wacko/rocker, of the school, valued for her difference and individuality, which made her proud. Getting her butt off the ground she slid over to her locker, placed on the bottom, which she liked. I mean she could just slide her ass from one class to her locker without having to walk. She laughed at this, remembering that she did that once and tripped 13 people on accident. "Oh the memories, sigh" After getting comfy in the middle of the hallway and stretching, she looked up at the ceiling smiling. Thinking what her best friends Naruto and TenTen would say. A smirk hit her face and she thought. "Those dumbasses, they would probably scold me about being late and then make me do my homework." She smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Her fingers played with a piece of her pink locks, making her smile more. "I remember when people thought this was a "un-natural" hair color Ha! Who would want to dye their hair this ugly pinkish color!" closing her eyes she soon feel asleep again. "Ms.Haruno, falling asleep in the hallways again, for shame!" A man in a white striped shirt and black slacks, making her open one eye. "Just because I was friends with your parents does not give you the excuse to skip my class all the time." He playfully scolded. She pouted and then pointed an accused finger to him. "What about you? You skip your own damn class! Not once,Hatake, have I seen you show up on time for your class!" She smirked as he looked speechless. "W...well Miss Haruno, you know my pesky cat, Mr. Nuggets gets lost all the time." He smiled as she glared. "You retard, you don't even own a cat, and if you did I bet it would be dead by now you know why? Cause your probably never home ON TIME to feed it!" She smiled cutely at him and skipped away. "Ms.Haruno I could write you up for that!" He threatened playfully again as she mumbled and almost flicked him off. "Whatever kakashi" She mumbled and walked with him to his class. This time him smirking and her speechless.

The bell rang again, signaling all the students, or as sakura would like to refer as, cattle, to move their way to their next class. For sakura it meant pure, living torture, Gym. Sakura wasent fat, now really skinny she was just average. About 5'6, 147lbs and she were pretty. She never cared about her looks, makeup was a foreign culture to her and as for clothes, and hot topic was her home, the band tee shirts and just regular dark jeans. She slowly trudged towards her gym class. Her most feared teacher of the day Mr.Gai, the almighty lord of youth and his weird twinkling smiles always gave sakura that knot at the bottom of her stomach. "Good morning sakura, my you're looking even more beautiful then ever, is that a new shirt? Did you do something to your hair? It looks stunning!" Sakura spun around only to see the schools green beast himself, Rock lee. His bushy eye brows could make any cousin it scream with jealously and his bowl haircut resembling her teachers only made her shudder. But being the polite person her was, she had to at least say hi. After all he did compliment her did he no?

"Um, hey there Lee, how is everything going ehehehe." She said with slightly disgust, since she could tell the pervert was undressing her with his eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing my dead cherry blossom, just admiring your lushes beauty" He said with a smile that twinkled and after sakura saw that, she was out of there, as she bolted for the ladies locker room and spun around the corner and panted.

"what is with that guy, cant he ever take a hint?" she muttered to herself and quickly changed into a black tee shirt and red gym shirts, their school colors and headed out to the track to run of some suppressed anger from kakashi that trader, making her stay after school today to make friends with a new student. "Ha like I would do anything like that." She smirked to herself again and had an ongoing battle with the voice in the back of her head while taking off for her warm up. She always enjoyed running, it took her mind off things complicated, like her bills, and her job at the café down the road, or her friends. She sighed again and accidentally tripped hitting the pavement with a small thump and rubbed her arm, that now had dark red skid marks and burning like a bat out of. . ."hello? Are you okay?" a purple headed smaller girl said as she extended her hand out to sakura which took her hand and stood up, wiping her off. "Y. .you fell b...Back there s so I wa. . .wanted to h . .help." stuttered the now shy and embarrassed girl as she played with her fingers. "Are you o . . . okay now?" sakura nodded her head and smiled asking her if she wanted to join her in jogging and soon the two girls were talking about music, which celebrity sucks more and what guys are hot. "So you like naruto huh? He's one of my best friends!" sakura exclaimed and the girl who was now named Hinata nodded blushing deeply. "He's . . . he's just so. Kind and sweet, and very outgoing." Hinata stated and as the girls finished they were done and left for lunch which they had together and quickly met up with naruto and tenten.

"So sakura I heard you were late again?" naruto raised a eyebrow, he always enjoyed ticking sakura off, it made him feel in control.

"Why yes Naruto I was late, thanks for asking." Sakura grumbled as she drank her diet green tea and finished her sushi. "I'll leave you two alone, since Tenten already left, I feel like the third wheel." Sakura winked at Hinata and slowly got up off the bench and walked her way outside, still having twenty minutes of lunch left, and listened to her mp3 player, linkin park, and reflected on things, that is until a certain someone had to do a certain something and turn her life into a living nightmare.

What did you all think? Please, Rate and review, I really want to know what you people think I should do? Should I continue? Should I add a lot of plots or keep it simple? Let me know, new chappy tomorrow! Lol BYE!! #This story is dedicated to all my closest friends and fans YOU RULE WOOO! Lol#


	2. say WHAT?

My Dare to you Mister Uchiha Chap two: SAY WHAT?

Sakura sighed again, the song My December stuck in her head now as she looked up at the schools clock outside and smirked. She always had a talent for having perfect timing. "Five minutes left, perfect, just enough time to get my books, then head to English class YOSH!" she screamed to herself and then sweat dropped, seeing her class mates and total strangers stare at her in pure shock. After quickly disappearing from her gaping crowd, and taking her "secret" set of stairs located at the end of the third floors hallway, that no one even realized was there, to her locker and sighed, staring up at the clock. "Three minutes, new record, impressive record if I do say so myself." After rambling to herself for a little while she walked herself to English, which she happened to like. 'Hmmm, wonder who's teaching this class now, since Mister Saboishi quit due to insanity.'

She had to laugh just thinking of that teacher, always strict and couldn't take the heat from the student's attitude and ended up cracking. 'Oh well, I can't blame him, kids here in this high school are pretty tough.' She stopped her conversation she was having with herself and almost chocked on her spearmint bubble gym, coughing like crazy and twitching a little. There before her was her former teacher, Hatake, Kakashi. He eyed her then smirked, giving his ultimate girly voice while looking at her, making him sound like a gay physico on crack. "Oh Sakura!!! Come here darling! You're in my class now! Whee!" Everyone in the hallways stopped and, snickered, blinked in confusion or flat out laughed, causing Sakura to glare at her so called teacher. "Ka-Ka-SHIII!!!" Sakura said syllable by syllable, showing just how frustrated she was at him.

Kakashi just smirked on the inside and put on a fake but cute pout. "Awww, Sakura, how can you treat me this way!" He pouted more and stomped his foot making everyone gasp and laugh louder. "SHUT UP YOU DUMBASSES CAN'T YOU SEE HES FAKING IT JEBUS!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to shut up and continue with what they were previously doing. Sakura swiftly sat in her seat for English. Next to her was TenTen, but behind her was her worst enemy, P_rincess I_no. Sakura cringed as she heard the loudmouthed girl shriek from something one of the other popular girls said. "Pssst, Sakura. Look." Tenten whispered as she threw a pen at Ino's head making the girl growl and then furrow her brow in madness. "YOU!" Ino shouted and pointed her polished finger at Tenten stubbornly, making Sakura smirk.

"Oh, Ino I think the pen Tenten just threw at your fat head left a BIG.NASTY.MARK." Sakura teased, then watched Inos eyes widen and run out the door with her "friends." Sakura slapped Tentens hand smiling. "We make an awesome team Sakura." Tenten said smiling boldly at her work. "Yeah, Kickass!" Sakura replied back to her best friend. Waiting for class to come into session. Ino stomped furiously down the hallway to the bathroom with her posy trailing behind. Making them oddly seem like they were in the movie, M_ean Girls._

"Those bicthes!" Ino seethed between her perfectly white teeth. "I say we get a little pay back, what do you say girls?" The posy nodded in agreement, watching Ino's expressions turn from ticked off, to a sly smile.

Hours flew by, and before Sakura knew it, it was already time to leave. With a happy smile on her face until she remembered she had to visit Kakashi for that "new student" crap. And the goofy smile was replaced with a mumbling frown. After walking down four flights of stairs, jumping over a pit of man eating alligators, and out running the black knight of the castle, she finally made it to room 305B. Okay so maybe the last two things she did was her imagination but hey, a girl can make her own little adventure cant she? After taking a deep breath and confidently opening the door Sakura was face to face with Kakashi as he smiled sheepishly. "Um Sakura, I'm not sure you can handle this student, he's a little, shall I say cranky?" Sakura blinked a few times and pushed Kakashi out of the door way stepping in only to find every desk empty except one.

A black haired, onyx eyed boy sat before her. His hair blowing in the wind from the window being open and his open collared gray shirt slightly open a little more then what was necessary, but she wasn't complaining. She studied his facial features. His neck was sleek and long, and his skin ivory, with a hint of warmness. Sakura almost drooled but kept to herself, giving him an emotionless blank face, which caused him to open his eyes and stare at her. "His names Uchiha Sasuke, from Kyoto." Kakashi stated matter o'factly.

Sasuke looked up at the girl before him. Her pink hair also swaying, making her look like a fallen angel and her deep emerald orbs stared into his emotionless ones making him shudder slightly, feeling her reach into his soul. Her outfit was punk. A Underoath tee-shirt and a pair of ripped dark blue jeans with converse shoes and a black and white wrist band. He smirked a little as she continued to star at him. 'She's going to jump all over me, any moment now, there's no girl I haven't met yet who haven't drooled over me' Sasuke said to himself with disgust. But when she simply turned her head to Kakashi and smirked herself, and then turned back to himself he found her not drooling but smiling lazily. "So Mister Uchiha, care to take a dare?" At this Sasuke looked puzzled and simply nodded his head still having that emotionless face on. "Continue miss..?" He stated to Sakura, as she opened her mouth. "Sakura, Haruno, Sakura. My Dare to you mister Uchiha is..." And this is where life got complicated.


	3. Roomies

My dare to you Mister Uchiha Chapter three: Roomies!

Sasuke looked up at Sakura with an intense glare listening to her talk. His mind and eyes wondering over her body and her lips, as he looked up at her every now and then to show that he was listening. "So, Mister Uchiha, my dare to you is to not fall in love with me no matter what happens." She stated as his eyes widened and a look of pure shock engulfed him. "W-WHAT?" His voice echoed through the empty halls of the high school and made Sakura wince at his harshness. "Well Sasuke," Kakashi started off "when ever a new male comes to this class, in this school, Sakura gives them a dare, a bet, so to speak." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the teacher. "So, you're saying, that all I have to do is stay out of love with this pink haired banshee. That's it?" his voice raised a few notches and then a look of total emotionless masked his handsome face.

"Trick is Sasuke; you will spend all your free time with Sakura for a whole month, day in and day out. If you fall for her, you have to leave, but Mr. Uchiha, if you so happen to not fall in love, then you never have to see her again its simple." Kakashi said as he read his 'Triple X rated addiction of Ichi Ichi paradise. "Kakashi put that perverted piece of porn down." Sakura yelled as Kakashi waved her off and walked out the door, but not before asking sasuke. "So, do you accept this little dare?" His face was passive and still buried into that so called 'graphic novel.' Sasuke thought for a moment and then realized the benefits of winning this dare. To be rid of the emerald eyed devil and live a rather peaceful life alone. 'How hard can it be, I mean she's not much to look out, and her personality sucks worse then my own.'

A stunning Uchiha smirk came to rest on his lips as he nodded, not intimated at the least. "Good, good, now go home with Sakura and get ready Sasuke for your chance at love!" Kakashi cooed like a school girl and then ran off before Sakura could kick him. "Alright Mister Hard-ass, yes that is your nickname, get used to it!" She mumbled then stuck her tongue out at him whom he smirked at and sighed walking passed her. "Come on pinky, that's _your _nickname, get used to it." He said as he walked off, leaving Sakura fuming and smashing the door to pieces as she "shut" it.

The air was crisp and the wind blew just right, giving the town a beautiful and spiritual feel. Sakura inhaled deeply and re-adjusted her backpack strap. "So, Sasuke right? What's up your ass?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. He ignored her and walked faster making Sakura twitch in annoyance. "Hey Mister I-think-I'm-better-then-everyone, get your humble little ass back here you big fat meany butt, O-oh don't give me that look Uchiha!" She shouted the whole way home. Sasuke had no idea where he was going. Only that it was getting darker with every passing moment and the clouds above them were turning gray and stormy. "Pinky, where's your house so I can drop your loud mouth off!" He said as he turned his head to her, only seeing her mouth moving due to the loud thunder, but as soon as that subsided that annoying little voice came back screeching into his ears.

". . . And another thing, don't call me Pinky that's degrading Mr. Hard-ass!" After taking a panting breath Sakura shrieked, hearing the thunder and running towards Sasuke, only to be pulled off by the prodigy. "Sakura, get a hold of yourse. . ." His voice trailed off as he looked down at her hearing her small mumbles about storms and a childhood. He sighed again; probably the twentieth time today and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to a run down looking apartments. 'Is this where she lives?' He thought as she entered and sat her down. She mumbled a little thank you and said to come on up. He refused, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR BUBBLE ASS UP HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WILL BECOME A SOPRANO IN CHOIR!" She yelled so the whole entire building could hear their 'little' fight.

"Sakura SHUT UP!" he seethed and stomped away, but the rain poured outside harder and faster, making it impossible for him to walk away and leave the run down place. "Ha! You're stuck here!! YOSH!" She taunted as his eye twitched. "I could still leave if I want to. . "He mumbled at her, his head down and arms still crossed. "Um Sasuke, are you a hard-ass AND dumb? See that? The ice stuff, yeah, that's called HAIL; if it hits your head you could suffer brain damage! Retard!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him smiling as his face went blank. Sakura just grabbed his hand and drug him up the creaky wooden steps to a white door with the letters and numbers falling off it.

"Come on, it's not that bad in. . .here!" She huffed as she pushed with all her might to get the door to budge but with no luck. Sasuke, seeing her so desperate, sighed and pushed with her, making the door open and the two teenagers on top of one another, both faces slightly blushing and looking away. "Sorry." Sakura, with a reddened face, apologized and stood up, offering him a hand which he refused and just simply sat up, rubbing the back of his head looking around. The kitchen was against the right side wall and on the left was a living room. A door was next to the kitchen and then there was a small hallway leading farther back, to what he guessed was a bathroom.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll show you around!" Sakura offered but watched his head shake back and forth slowly. "No way Sakura, after being with you for _so_ long, I feel as though my head will explode on impact. Now leave me alone." He whispered bitterly and got up form the hard carpet floor and watched her tap her foot impatiently. "Sasuke, don't you remember the dare? Hmm? You have to stay here for a entire MONTH!" She smiled widely as he opened his eyes fast, and uncrossed his arms looking around frantically. "That's right Sasuke; we're going to be ROOMIES! HEEEYY ROMMIE!" Sakura tackled him as she screamed and fell to the floor with a sudden thud.

All this was to much for him, the girl, the house, the life style change. Can't he just go to school, ignore everyone, get in get out and be done? His hand went to his head which was throbbing and moaned miserably. "Oh and over there's the bathroom, and of course the kitchen and living room. OH! And that's my room!" Sakura kept going on as Sasuke blocked her out and nodded his head, pretending to listen which caught Sakura's attention as she smiled evilly. ". . Oh and you're a man whore who likes to date guys." She said in the same tone as he just nodded and mumbled a yeah until his eyes widened. "WHAT?" Sakura laughed so hard she was rolling on the floor from his expression.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .Sasuke, you amuse me!" She smiled and got up. Life from this point shall know be known as pure hell and torture for sasuke Uchiha, the hard-ass, the ice cube and now the roommate of the one and only Sakura Haruno.


	4. Noises

My Dare to you Mr. Uchiha Chapter four: noise

The storm was not letting up as Sakura fidgeted and paced back and forth in her room. Sasuke, who was calmly sitting on her bed with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in his normal stance, let out a sigh. Having to hear Sakura's ramblings about her roof and if it could leak, or about when she was a child and was frightened of the storms. But as it turned out, he learned a lot about her, with out her even knowing it. For instance, she rambled about the sky turning a pretty blue, her favorite color, then switching to a dark black, her other favorite color. Just by listening to that, he found out her most preferred colors. He laid back on her dark red comforter and sighed.

The rain lulling him into a light sleep as she continued talking and talking, trying to calm herself down. It was only a few short minutes into Sasukes somewhat peaceful sleep, that Sakura tackled him, clinging to him as the lights dimmed, making one of Sasuke's eyes open in annoyance. Sighing he pushed her off making her squeak, which he found strangely attractive, but shook that thought off. "Sakura, its just a storm. God, get a hold of yourself and quit acting like a baby!" He grumbled coldly at her, making her eyes furrow in hatred. "Haven't you ever had a moment Sasuke where you just wanted some comforting, some care or someone to hold you as a storm passes!" Her eyes saddened a bit as she looked down remembering her last memory of her deceased parents.

(Flashback)

_Sakura sat at the end of her bed curled up into a little ball as she rocked back and forth to the sound of the thunder outside. She hated thunderstorms; they were loud, and scary. As the rain continued to get heavier and louder she scrambled out of the bed sheets and pushed her door open. Making small tip toe noises down the hall way to her parent's room and knocking on the door. She heard no reply but the cold rain hitting the window bedside her and pushed the door open. Seeing her mother up with a light on and reaching out for her. Sakura smiled a little and ran into her mothers warm embrace, letting her unshed tears finally fall at the sound of her mothers comforting voice, instead of the harsh rain and thunder. "What's wrong blossom? Are you scared of the rain?" Her mother cooed into her ear as she hugged her daughter in a motherly embrace. "The rain, its so loud." Sakura sobbed and snuggled closer to her mother. "Let me tell you something Sakura, we must thank the rain." Her mother stated which made Sakura's head pop up, wiping her eyes of the tears. "Why mommy?" Sakura asked as she laid her head on her mothers shoulder "Because, blossom, without the rain, nothing would grow or survive. Without that rain life wouldn't exist. And as for the thunder, life wants us to make sure we're watching it fall to the ground, making sure that we know its there." Her mother smiled as her daughter smiled and nodded her head falling asleep for the last time in her mothers arms, or anyone's arms for that matter. _

end flashback)

Sakura started to tear up but she wouldn't let Sasuke see as she ran towards the bathroom and shut it quickly and locking it then sinking down to the ground sighing and resting her head on the back of the door as Sasuke blinked, not really believing what he had just witnessed. There was the strong, brave, obnoxious, cocky Sakura, shedding tears over a silly storm. 'She really is strange.' He thought to himself as he looked at the bathroom door. He did feel a bit of guilt for pushing her away like that, but she was asking for it right? After battling with his inner self and losing, Sasuke walked over to the door and knocked hearing a handle jingle and a perfectly fine Sakura Haruno come out sticking her tongue out and smiling. "Uh earth to butt head? Sasuke?" Sakura waved her hand in front of him as he shook his head out of a daze and cleared his throat. "What happened Sakura, did that 'massive' storm get the best of the most obnoxious pink headed person I've ever met?" Sasuke questioned as he smirked at her blank expression.

"I'll have you know Chicken head, that I am NOT obnoxious!" She huffed and spun on her heal to the kitchen, "Do you even know what that word means?" Sasuke asked his brow raised at her odd behavior. "I most certainly do! Do you know the definition of jack ass?" She smiled at him and continued getting pots and pans out. Sasuke,deciding to play dumb simply answered. "A donkey." She bit her bottom lip form yelling at him and huffed again, 'accidentally' hitting him with a saucer pan. "_Oops! _My bad!" She smiled sweetly and scurried away to the living room, turning on her CD player and watching Sasuke rubbing his head in pain and wincing. "Damn Pinky, you did NOT do that accidentally!" He accused. "Well, if you didn't have a fat humongous head, that never would have happened? How _do_ you fit though doors with that fat thing?" She laughed as he twitched more.

After eating a delicious meal that consisted of ramen, and more ramen, Sakura patted her stomach and burped, laughing at how Sasuke was caught off guard and nearly jumped out of his seat. "Hahaha, Sasuke your face was priceless!" She laughed and got up taking the bowls and cleaning them off then poking the side of his head. "I'm going to go take a shower, you can crash on the bed or the couch it doesn't matter to me, and I'll sleep anywhere." She watched him shrug and was surprised that he didn't argue, she figured it was the nightquil she slipped into his ramen and smiled evilly.

"And don't be _to_ loud while I'm gone Sasuke, the guy up stairs doesn't like it very much." She pointed up and then waved skipping her happy ass down the hall and disappearing into the bathroom with a red robe. After hearing the door slam Sasuke slithered out of his seat and sighed as the peace and quiet engulfed him. But after about 10 minutes of this peaceful heaven a loud banging and booming came from upstairs and Sasuke twitched, mumbling darkly of killing techniques of who ever was up there and decided that since he wasn't going to be able to get any rest he might as well check it out.

Walking up another fight of creaking and slightly moldy steps, he reached a little bit nicer door and knocked on it twice. After not getting a response he knocked louder only to come face to face with a red haired man, not much older then himself. His eyes looking as though eyeliner was applied but Sasuke could tell that wasn't the case. His tattoo on his forehead caught Sasuke of guard and his piercing green eyes shown intense disliking to anything that annoyed him, in this case it was Sasuke. "Could you keep it down up here? I was trying to sleep!" Sasuke slightly gritted his teeth, thinking of the peace he once possessed which was now ruined. "Its only 7:24 in the evening, I have better things to do with my time then to worry about your needs of sleep or lack of." He stated as he stepped out a little more revealing drumsticks and a worn out but still sharp looking black hoodie and faded dark green cargo pants. "Now if you will please leave so I can continue my practice Mr.?" Sasuke looked at him and smirked liking this guy's attitude, reminding his as his own. "Sasuke, Uchiha, Sasuke. And yourself?" The man looked up at him and smirked back. "Garra. . .and that's all you need to know."

Okies I am done until Sunday so peoples review so I can continue lol THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SAMANTHA! SHE REALLY LOVES GAARA! SO BACK OFF lol hope you all enjoyed bye bye Oh. . .PS. . . SASUKES MINE! Lol bye!!!!


	5. Poo Bear

My Dare to you Mr. Uchiha Chapter Five: Poo Bear

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the red haired drummer and smirked. " Well nice to meet you. . Gaara." Sasuke turned to leave but a firm grip was placed on his shoulder by none other then the drummer. "So, I'm guessing your Sakura Haurno's new victim." Gaara mussed as he twirled his drum sticks in his hands. "She's a nice woman if you treat her right." Gaara started off with a happy expression. "But if you tick her off or mention her family. . ." He trailed off and looked down. "Just treat her with the respect she deserves. Its not easy balancing a job, friends, homework and school." Gaara let go of Sasuke's shoulder and stepped back into his apartment, leaving the door open. "Here, Uchiha, come in." Sasuke looked over his shoulder and turned around with a smirk nodding and walked into his place.

His place was like Sakura's, only for the difference of the wall coloring, and the furniture. Sasuke saw a picture of Gaara with a small girl next to him, both he guessed, the same age in the photo. "That's my childhood friend Samantha; she was an exchange student form America." Sasuke studied the photo. Her hair was a gold brown and had stunning light blue eyes and holding the hand of Gaara. "What happened to her?" Sasuke asked as he sat the picture back down and sighed. "Like I said, she was an exchange student form America. She left that year, I never heard from her after that." Gaara looked down then at the picture and smiled sadly. "Anyway, enough about my past, what brings you to this side of town? Aren't you from the Uchiha clan, the richest family in all Tokyo?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow as the black haired man lowered his head. "Yeah, but their not really a family to me anymore. They do not concern me anymore." Sasuke opened his closed eyes and stared emotionless at Gaara. "My past in one of private matters." Sasuke said quietly and stared again at the picture Gaara talked about and sighed. "Is there a reason you invited me into your apartment Gaara?" Sasuke spoke with a little edge which made Gaara smirk. "Yes, there is. You know the young blossom down stairs? I know things she will never tell you, but in order to win her heart you need to know them. That's why no one has ever won her heart before." Gaara stated leaning on his wall in a lazy manner. "Why do I want to win her heart anyway? What's the big deal on that anyway?" Sasuke mumbled mostly to himself but knew Gaara heard him.

Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the bathtub. After drying herself off and unwrapping her hair from the now soaked towel that was dropped to the floor. "Look at yourself Sakura, your sexy bad self!" Sakura said to herself and laughed. She enjoyed giving herself self encouragement. After telling herself she was the prettiest woman and most kick ass bad ass person in the word she smiled and shook her head. She wasn't conceited; she just liked telling herself good things about herself. "Now, about Sasuke. What do I do with him? Do I need to ask him out on a date or just surprise him and drag him somewhere and force him to come along?" She laughed at herself.

Of course she would have to do the "Surprise" attack and drag him somewhere because from what she heard, Sasuke Uchiha does not ask women out. "That will all change Sasuke, by the end of the month, you will beg for a night out with me." Sakura laughed evilly and skipped out of the bathroom with her red tank top and dark pink pajama pants, along with the fluffy white bunny slippers, which she adored but would never admit it, and looked around her small apartment for the prodigy. "Oh sasuke-poo? Where is my stuck up poo bear?" She asked herself as she heard noises and sounds of instruments.

"Hmm, that's odd. Gaaras the only one that lives upstairs, but it sounds like more then one instrument. . ." Sakura gasped and realized that Sasuke was gone, and there was more then one person up there. "SASUKE DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE FREAKIN WORDS STAY HERE?" Sakura fumed and slammed the front door open and marched up the creaky stairs and banged on the door. "Gaara!" There was no reply. "Gaara open this door!" She yelled and just as she was about to knock again, her closed palm met with a well muscled chest, which belonged to the one and only Sasuke. "Sasuke." Sakura said breathless as he faintly smiled at her, which made her face redden.

"Sasuke I thought you ran off you jack ass donkey!" Sakura mumbled, not realizing that those first two words meant the same as the last one. "Sakura, just calm down, Sasuke heard my drum set and came up to check it out." Gaara laughed at her behavior. "Oh, okay!" Sakura smiled. 'Serious A.D.H.D.' both the guys thought as she beamed with a smile and looked at Sasuke. " Next time tell me, or knock on the bathroom door ok my stuck up poo bear?" Sakura smirked on the inside as Sasuke cringed at the words she used.

"Oh and Gaara, thanks for babysitting him, I give you my gratitude and deepest apologies if he acted up." Both Gaara and Sakura laughed as Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. "Sakura, I'm not a baby or you're stuck up _poo bear_." Sasuke said though clenched teeth. "Well, remember what we talked about Uchiha, and goodnight cherry blossom." Gaara winked at Sakura and Sasuke felt a small pang of jealously but let it pass as Sakura waved back and grabbed his hand and went back to "their" Apartment. "You had me worried Sasuke." Sakura said now seriously and stared up at Sasuke who was still holding her hand without realizing it.

"Don't worry about me Sakura, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He wasn't used to someone worrying about him, and it felt strangely odd in a good way, but he still can't place what it felt like. Caring? Love? Pain? He wasn't sure. "Um you can uh let go of my hand now." Sakura stated flatly as his eyes widened and swiftly pulled his hand away, missing the warmth instantly and let out a small sigh. "Go to bed Sakura, I'll take the couch." Sakura found this very manly and very thoughtful. She smiled and gave a little nod. "Okay poo bear see you tomorrow for SCHOOL!" Sakura smiled sweetly as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He forgot all about school.

Spending time here was like spending time in a battle field, being distracted to even think about the next move and living in the moment. Sasuke had never done that before. He always remembered everything. Times for parties, never forgetting what the next day held. And for some reason he liked not worrying about everything. A small smile etched its way on his stone cold features and sighed. Tomorrow will be fun; he won't have to see that pink headed freak every waking moment. But oh how wrong he was, so very wrong.


	6. wake up and smell the shaving cream

Chapter 6: wake up and smell the shaving cream!

Sakura couldn't sleep. She glanced over at her hello kitty alarm clock, a gift from her mother, and sighed. "It's freakin two in the morning, gah!" She mumbled as she rolled over on her stomach, poking her pillow and kicking her feet. "Hm, I wonder if sasukes asleep." A thought popped into her head and an evil smile graced her lips as she rolled off the bed with a small thud and picked herself up, heading towards the bathroom and grabbing her shaving cream.

Sasuke twitched as he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting it to the darkness of the living room. 'Wonder what time it is' he guessed it to be around early morning, since he remembered heading to bed at around 11 or so. Just then a small thud could be heard, making sasuke a bit confused as he raised himself up to look around but being very quiet as to not wake the beast in her lair. 'Wonder what she's up to now' he sighed lying his head back down and closing his eyes. 'As long as it doesn't bother me, I don't really care what that pink headed loudmouthed ear shattering. . .' his thoughts soon drifted off as he fell asleep again.

"Ouch gosh damn it to all of the bunnies in hell that breathe fire!" she cursed as her toe hit the cabinet in the bathroom. "Let's see, razor? No, no, we need to give sasuke a proper good morning treat!" she laughed evilly and shook up the shaving gel crawling on her hands and knees over to sasuke, singing the James bond theme song. "Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. Crap sakura get a hold of yourself, sasuke could hear you then I'd have to abort the mission and get my cool double o seven badge taken away noo." Sakura laughed at herself then sighed. "Okay private sakura, time to commence operation sasuke poofy head!"

Sakura smiled at her handy work. Sasukes head was completely submerged in the foamy substance. "Whee, sasuke will love this! YOSH!" she said a little too loudly and seen sasukes eyes began to twitch. "crap, abort mission repeat code red or blue. . .I like blue better, code blue get out of here!" she said to herself and crawled away quickly, watching form a safe distance. Sasuke just sighed in his sleep and continued to sleep. Not moving an inch. "Phew. That was close! And it's already five! Whee time to get ready for my adventurous day with dear old sasuke-retard!"

A few hours later sasuke awoke. He rubbed his hand over his handsome face and yawned. 'The couch was pretty comfortable considering where it's at.' He smirked and got up slowly, stretching out his muscles and looking around. His eyes widened as his onyx orbs came in contact with a mirror. "S…SAKURAA!" He yelled as he poked the huge white mound on top of his head. Sakura appeared out of no where and smiled cutely, she had small bags under her eyes from lack of sleep but put on an energetic front. "Oh sasuke, what happened to your head? It looks like a bunny died on it or something!" she giggled as his temper flared and his eyes twitched.

"Sakura, I find this degrading and down right. . . Childish!" he exclaimed as she just smiled and poked his cheek, running her finger up along side it and pulling her hand away. "I didn't want that to run into your eyes! It would be all BURNY ish feeling!" His eyes softened a little at her innocence and child like behavior. "Alright sakura, I'll let it slide." He smirked at her shocked expression, giving him the perfect moment to take a good amount of the fluff on top of his head and throwing it at her. "ITAI! SASUKE!" She yelped and then starting laughing.

It took sasuke a moment to realize that he was acting way out of his age, but it didn't bother him. In fact it felt wonderful to act like a kid again. After all he was only 16, but being an uchiha, it wasent a very happy child hood. Shaking those thoughts away he looked up at her smiling face as she poked his forehead. "Ne sasuke, you might want to take a shower you don't want to be all stinky my stuck up poo bear!" She smirked to herself as he stiffened and glared at her.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you pinky, I am NOT your stuck up POO BEAR!" He glanced at her seeing her still smiling with a hint of tiredness as she yawned. "Whatever you say hardass!" She replied innocently as she skipped over to the couch and sat down pointing to the bathroom. "Go gets all clean!" She ordered in a childish way which caused sasuke to roll his eyes and sigh again. "What a retard." He muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU MEAN SON OF A. . . SASUKE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" She demanded after hearing that little statement made by him. Oh yes, today will be wonderful!

He turned the water off on the shower. After taking his time and being in the bathroom for more then a hour or so he stepped out, expecting to hear sakura's loud annoying voice. But he was greeted with silence. And knowing this, something must be wrong. He felt panicked, he would never admit it in a million . . . billion years, but he was starting to get used to having her around. "Sakura?!" He called out rather loudly with a hint of concern in his deep husky voice. "Saku. . ." He stopped himself as he saw his pink headed banshee asleep on the couch. Her arms draped over the side and her face hidden by her cherry hair. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "8:15! Class starts in a couple of minutes! Sakura get up were going to be LATE!" he shook her causing her to mumble something along the lines of duckies and a volcano.

"Shit she's out cold, that's what she gets for putting shaving cream all over me. Pinky! Wake up!" he didn't have time for this, with the way things are going now they would be late, and he DIDN'T look forward to spending a hour with sakura alone in a school hall way. Carefully he scooped her up in his arms, finding her to be quite light and grabbed both their backpacks then sprinted down the road to their high school.

"S-sasuke?" She squinted her eyes to meet the lighting of the sun and blinked. "Shut up and hold on." He grumbled lowly as his heart raced. "Oh sasuke! ARE WE IN AN ACTION MOVIE! ARE WE RUNNING FROM SOMEONE? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" she yelled as they passed other people along the streets. "Shut UP P.I.N.K.Y!" He roared again as they came to a halt in front of the schools entrance.

"Oh yeah, we have school today don't we." She yawned and slowly he let her down, almost in a gentle and caring way. "Well, sasuke this is where it all starts!" She grinned and looked up at him as he was smirking and threw her backpack at her. "Ouch you Meany butt! I hope you know I had a English book in here!" she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him which made him raise an eyebrow and sigh. "Let's just get this over with." He looked at all the other people filing into the somewhat large school building or as sakura would like to call it, hell with an education. "That's the spirit sasuke YOSH! Let's go kick some educational ass!" She said as she thrusted a fist in the air and looked at sasuke who stared at her in amazement. "Alright, lets." He commented as they both walked into the fiery pits of hell. . .I mean school.

A/N Yo, sorry that I haven't posted a new chappy for awhile, I haven't really been in the "mood" to write, so anyways give lots of comments and reviews, I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism hope you likes it so far I promise a chappy later this week, bye bye AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. What are you doing here?

Chapter 7: what are you doing here??

"Well sasuke, first thing we need to do is to get you uh . . . that paper that tells your classes!" she sweatdroped and then took his hand leading him to the office. "You mean a schedule?" He looked at her and smirked. His hand that wasn't occupied with holding hers came up to poke her forehead in a playful manner. "Itai! Sasuke that's rude you ASS!" she mumbled as she pulled him towards the office. "HELLO ALL I SAKURA HARUNO HAS COME TO GRACE YOU ALL WITH MY PRESENCE!" she shouted in the office as all the office workers laughed and smiled at her innocence. "Ah sakura! There you are, we haven't seen you for quite some time!" A tall brown headed women said warmly and patted Sakura's head in an affectionate manner. "Hello Tusande! And I haven't been "bad" this year so I haven't seen you at all, how have ya been mother ship?" Sakura yawned and smiled back at her.

"Oh I've seen better days, that retard naruto can't seem to get enough of me, meaning hes being a little a. . . Well, hes being rude in the classrooms." She stated then looked at the young man holding Sakuras hand. "AH! The new student Uchiha Sasuke am I right? Well, it seems you know our little sakura quite well huh?" She grinned and pointed to their hands that were still clasped together. Sasukes eyes widened and pulled his hand away giving a look of utter shock then shook his head, clearing it and looking back at Tusande.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and no, sakura and I DON'T really get along that well." He glanced at Sakura shortly and smirked. "She's rather quite annoying and loud." Sakura blinked then fumed "accidentally" Slapping him in the process of bending down to "tie" her shoe. She sighed and looked up at Tusande. "We came to get hard asses . . . thingy for his classes!" Sakura stated while sasuke held back a chuckle. "It's a schedule Sakura." He tried to say with bitterness but as it turned out, his voice sounded entertained.

"Oh right, that, yes that TUSANDE WHERE DO I GET. . . A. . ." Sakura looked over at sasuke who smirked and motioned his hands for her to go on. "A, um...SCHEDULE AT?" She looked at sasuke who nodded and smiled a little at her. "Nicely done pinky." He commented as he patted her head. Sakura sighed and nodded. "It wasn't easy let me tell you, remembering a word like that could scare the creeps out of someone!" she laughed as sasuke smirked and pulled away.

"Sakura dear, what is your schedule? You know your classes for today?" Sasuke eyed the older brown headed lady suspiciously. "Well, let's see!" Sakura responded while counting on her fingers. "First, there's algebra with kakashi, then gym with Gay... I mean Gai, and then um, English with kakashi." She stopped herself and paled. Kakashi was her teacher for pretty much everything. That bothered her to no end. "Oh then lunch woo, then history, science and study hall." Sakura finished and looked around to find both of them staring at her almost laughing. "What?" She blinked again and sighed.

"Wow, what a shock! Mr. Uchiha you have every class with Ms.Haruno oh, except history but other then that it's almost identical."

Sasukes eyes widened and paled twitching a little. Just then a thud could be heard as sakura turned to her right. "Sasuke? Hey? You okay stuck up poo bear?" She bent down to where he had fallen and poked his chest. "Hard ass? Come on its not THAT bad. Gosh!" she rolled her eyes and smiled.

After helping sasuke to his feet and brushing himself off, grabbing his schedule and walking with sakura down a few flights of steps, they arrived at his locker. "See, your locker is all the way over here, mines all the way down there!" she pointed behind her and grinned as he sighed and placed his newly purchased books in the dark red locker. "What class do we have first?" He asked in monotone. "Oh lets see algebra. Oh god! I HATE THAT CLASS!" she shrieked and hid her face in her hands. Math was her worse subject, you could pretty much tell by her grades.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She looked pretty depressed and down. After having a "small" battle with his inner self he reached out and pulled her hands away from her face and smirked. "if you keep your hands up there like that, you wont know where your going." He stated and closed his locker, looking back at her, seeing her smiling a little which made him feel at ease. "I'm sure math's not that bad." He began walking until he heard her voice that seemed to have grown on him. "Its not just math it's ALGEBRA! You know why they call it ALGEBRA! Because its like alge, and grows on your brain and eats all the good things in your mind!" she mumbled.

Sasuke couldn't help himself as he laughed. For the first time in a long time he laughed. Sakura nearly jumped in shock then smiled warmly and started laughing herself. "Okay sasuke, let's go!" He simply nodded with a small smile as they both rushed off to the brain eating math class.

"Here it is BE prepared!" she warned as she took a deep breath and opened the door. The student's, mostly the girls, stared at the new student and his companion. "Ah, there's my little pupil and her friend!" Kakashi cooed as she put down his book and looked towards the class. "Class, this is Uchiha, sasuke. I know that the girl population in here will make him feel welcome and dare I say loved." Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes calmly walking over to an empty seat and sitting down. He felt odd with all the quietness. 'God, now sakura has me thinking quietness is bad.' He sighed and opened his eyes finding sakura no where in sight.

He was worried. Panicking was more like it as he scanned the class room for a pink head. 'Where is she?' he suddenly found his self very concerned for her, which made him stop looking and his eyes grow a little wider. 'Me. . . . Concerned about that obnoxious pink headed retard?' He said to himself and looked down slightly. 'I've never felt concern for anyone other then mother.' He popped his head back up to continue the lesson.

Sakura sat in the back corner, concealed by a bigger kid sitting next to her. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Carefully taking notes that were important and caught a glimpse of sasuke from the corner of her eye. 'He looks distressed or worried or something. Maybe hes not getting the material either!' she laughed to herself and wrote on her desk and doodling. "Sakura Haruno! Mind coming here for a moment?"  
Kakashi slyly asked as he capped the marker he was using on the dry erase board and smirked. "Sure, why not." She replied and stood up, causing sasuke to turn around and look at her with soft eyes and a sigh of relief. 'So she was here the whole time, there was no need to be . . . worried.' he thought as he watched her descend down the rows.

"Alright Ms. Haruno, my cherry blossom from hell, tell me the answer to this problem and write it out on the board explaining it!" Kakashi said in a cherry voice as he handed her the marker which she took and drew a doodle of kakashi chocking on what looks like cereal. "Very mature Ms Haruno." He said softly and erased it. "Now the problem please." He teased and handed the marker back to her. All the while sasuke was finding this quite entertaining and interesting. 'Those two must have a past together.' He thought and continued watching in amazement at sakuras conclusion to the problem.

Kakashi blinked and looked at the board in confusion and utter funniness. "Um sakura, mind explaining how you got that answer?" he pointed to a devil looking bunny who appeared to be laughing and having shaving cream in its hands. "Ahem, well, you see the problem was x3n+-5 so, I simply drew all these doodles to distract you from noticing that I actually didn't do the problem!" she smirked and sat the marker down skipping away to her seat causing everyone to clap and laugh with her. "Nicely done Sakura, now let's get someone up here that actually knows whats going on in this class. Sasuke was still recovering from laughing a little on the inside as he heard his name being called. "Sasuke, would you mind helping our little hell blossom out?" Kakashi extended the marker to sasuke, which he soon took and stood up, the girls gossiping and giggling. Causing sasuke to twitch and slam the marker against the board.

A few moments went by and everyone stared at Sasukes work on the board. "Nicely done Mr.Uchiha. Now class take notes on what sasuke here has done." As kakashi went into discussing what he did sakura smiled to herself. 'Hes quite smart, really smart, I bet he could tutor me in math!' she looked over to him, seeing him looking back as she lightly VERY lightly blushed and turned away. 'WHAT THE HELL SAKURA WHY DID YOU BLUSH YOU RERE! NOW I BET HE THINKS I LIKE HIM ITAI!!' she yelled at herself while sasuke on the other hand was smiling a little.

Classes went by quickly as sasuke found it hard to leave her on her own in a class room. "Well sasuke, history's the ONLY class you don't have with me!" she patted his head and smiled. "Have fun!" She waved at the stonic sasuke, finding it quite amazing that he actually noticed that she left and waved back, smirking to hide his real emotions. 'I hope she doesn't do something to screwed up.' He sighed then realized that he was worried again and slammed his head against his locker. 'God that evil pink headed monster! I've only known her for two days!' He sighed again and lifted himself up off of the lockers and headed towards the other history class.

Sakura stepped in. She felt a little awkward since she didn't know anyone in here and that the teacher was quite young and handsome. But something seemed off about him. She shook the thought and uneasy feelings away and settled down in a seat in the back. There were only a few students which she found very odd. 'Usually history's the most packed class, since most people just sleep through it.' She thought as the teacher eyed her and smiled almost evilly and seductively. "Good afternoon students. My names kayto, hamashi kayto. And I shall be your history teacher for this semester." He looked over slyly at sakura who glared at him and crossed her arms.

A/N OOOOOOHHHH WOW I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPPY IN THE SAME DAY WHEEE! Its probably not my best but, I thought I'd leave you with a some what of a cliffy Hope you all review I loves you ALLLLLL XD bye bye!!


	8. HELP ME DANG IT!

Chapter 8: a threat

A/N: How are you all enjoying the story so far? Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I haven't gotten many reviews and felt a little down. By the way the people that did review I LOVE YOU ALL! XD and sakura in this story is based on me, and how I act lol so there is someone out there that acts like this ME! Enjoy this chappy Bye!

"Please take out your books and turn to page 17." Mr.Hamashi said tauntingly as he kept his eyes glued on the pink headed girl in the corner. His eyes closed as a thought entered his mind. 'I might as well know this girls name; I have a feeling we're going to be quite close.' He smirked to himself and closed his teacher's addiction book.

"On second thought, since I'm new, why don't you tell me your names?" He said tauntingly as he motioned his hands for everyone to stand up.

'Oh great, I know I can tell him that I'm queen of evil brain eating ninja bunnies of doom!' Sakura said to herself as a snicker came out of her mouth.

"Well, since no ones volunteering on starting, you, the pink headed physico." He started and pointed to sakura, who was still lost in her own little world. "You start dear." He smirked as she paled and sweat dropped.

"Uh, I am Sakura, lord of the evil bunnies that eat the brains of perverted pedophile teachers!" Sakura said loudly while rising her fist in the air and dancing around.

"You see class why I called her physico. You remind me of a pin I saw at a store that read 'Cute but physico.'" He said smirking as her eyes widened. 'wasn't expecting that one.' She said to herself and plopped down in her seat, and wrapping her arms around herself in hopes that he would stop undressing her with his eyes.

'That creep, I swear if he looks at me like. . OH THAT DOES IT BUDDY BRING IT ON!' She glared at her teacher as steam came out of her ears and nose for the third time today in this class.

'She's a feisty one isn't she?' Mr.Hamashi mused and tapped his desk with his fingers silently. 'It only makes it more fun to toy with.' He stopped tapping his fingers, which drove sakura crazy and wanting to rip his fingers off one by one, and preceded to get everyone else's names.

"Alright, since I know everyone now, lets begin shall we? I need an assistant, and I shall choose who will assist me." He said hotly as sakura mocked him in her seat, her feet tapping and her eye twitching. 'He's going to pick me, oh but you don't know this yet buddy, I will "accidentally" kick you in the. . .' Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep masculine voice.

"Ms. Lord of the bunnies, mind stepping up here for a moment?" He was right in her face which made sakura gasp and eyes go wide. But just as soon as the look of surprise hit her face, it vanished and was replaced with annoyance. "WHAT?" She seethed and glared at him.

"I want you to come up to the front of the class with me." He whispered in her ear as her stomach gave her brain the signal to puke, but she held it back and "accidentally" Stepped on his foot, causing his face to scrunch up in pain.

"Sure, why not. Come on." She smirked at her handy work and skipped to the front of the class beaming with evilness.

"W…well m...Miss Haruno." He started to say, a slight pain in his voice as he rubbed his foot. 'Man she's strong. Won't this be interesting and fun?' He thought as his hand slowly ran down her back so that no one seen. Her eyes widened and for the first time in her life she felt helpless. 'Crap crap CRAP! WHAT THE HELL WHY IS HE TOUCHING ME THAT CREEP I SWEAR I'll MAKE SURE THIS JACKASS WONT BE ABLE TO REPRODUCE!' She yelled to herself and twitched, stepping away from him.

"Class, you can have a ten minute restroom break everyone go." He said to seductively that sakura almost gagged and took a step away from him. "Except you miss Haruno, we need to discuss something." He said as his eyes locked on her neck, then slid down her body as his mouth salivated. 'Ewwwwwwww!!! He gives me the hebbie jebbies! BRING IT MOSLESTER I'll kick your ass! Yosh!' sakura said to herself as she watched everyone leave.

(With Sasuke!)

Sasuke sighed again for the god knows how long time. His eyes scanned his book, not really reading it since his mind was elsewhere. In fact his mind had drifted to pinky in the other room next to his. 'I just have a feeling, somethings not right.' He said to himself as his facial expression hardened. 'I just have a funny feeling that somethings happening, but what?' He sighed again and tried reading his history book again, glancing at the pictures.

He suddenly heard some footsteps in the hallway as he looked over at the open door and watched students going to the restroom. 'Wait, that's Sakura's class. Where is she? Why don't I hear her loud mouth?' He thought deeply and shook his head. 'Everything's fine Sasuke, calm down. She might have a big bladder and didn't need to go, but then why are so many students out there?' Sasuke's head was hurting as he decided to ease his mind.

He slowly raised his hand, which caught the teacher's attention. "May I use the restroom?" Sasuke asked a little demandingly as the teacher nodded. Sasuke walked slowly out the door then walked a little faster down the hallway, approaching sakura's class. What he saw made his eyes go wide in horror.

OH CLIFFY LOL WELL REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE ONCE I HAVE 35 reviews total lol byes


	9. For the love of bunnies

Chapter nine: for the love of bunnies

Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing so much! It makes me feel loved! And I don't mind if you share personal info on the comment board thing XD anyways, I will stick with my promise since you stuck with your end of the deal and here's another chappy for my fanny's. . .yeah that didn't sound right Lol XP

(With Sakura)

The bubble headed teen felt a hand creep up her back slowly and inching its way towards her neck and the collar of her shirt. 'This god damn perverted monkey! I swear I'll kick you're a..' Her thoughts were cut off as she spotted a certain someone in the hall outside the classroom door. It was none other then the Poo bear himself, coming to her rescue!

"POO BEAR!" Sakura screamed loudly as she saw the look of shock and horror register through his dark onyx eyes. She's never seen that look before on him and it was somewhat adorable to her.

"Sakura! What the hell?" Sasuke said angrily as he approached the smirking teacher and ripped his hands off of her. "Don't EVER touch pinky again GOT IT?" He yelled glaring at the so called teacher and making his hands into fists. "If you so much as look at her funny or just look at her in general I'll rip your throat out and throw it at you." He stated almost emotionlessly, but you could see the rage in his eyes burn.

"Sasuke." Sakura smiled a little, and blushing just slightly as she adjusted her pink bra strap that the pervert somehow got too close to. She then proceeded to kick her teacher where the sun don't shine and grabbed sasuke's hand and dashed off. 'His hands aren't so cold anymore!' Sakura thought to herself as they approached her locker.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly, looking at her with intent eyes. "Did he…get any further?" He asked with a small hint of anger as his fists clenched again. Sakura looked down at his hands and poked at them. Making him release his fists and look up at her. "Sasuke, I'm okay, really! I was actually more worried for him." Sakura said cheerily, her hair somewhat swaying with the wind that was flowing through the schools windows.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gazed at her in a confusing manner which made Sakura giggle and stick her tongue out. "Why would you be scared for him Sakura? He pretty much tried to…" sasuke was cut off as her finger was placed roughly over his moving lips.

"I _was_ going to kick him and leave him for a bloody mess right as you walked in. So see, I was scared for him of me. .of…wait what?" Sakura's eyes blinked innocently as she heard an unfamiliar laughter coming from in front of her.

It was sasuke who erupted in a fit of laughter and wiped his eyes while looking at her smiling. He sighed and patted her head. "Oh Sakura." He started out. "You really need to start thinking straight."

Her eyes widened then scrunched up into a pouting uproar as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him again. "Sasuke you Meany…ass. Yeah that's right Ass! Gerrr you!" Sakura said as a small smile made its way on her lips.

"Call me what you like pinky." He said smirking at her, since she began to mock him. "And stop mocking me sakura, it's really UN attractive." He continued but knew she wasn't listening or cared. She sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks and stared up at the clock. A feeling hit her in her as she dashed for the girls bathroom and left Sasuke in a state of blankness.

'Why did she dash off into there? I mean, sure people have to go, but damn.' Sasuke thought as he waited outside the door of the girl's bathroom and allowed no girl to go in. 'I'm not protective, I'm just thinking of their wellbeing since Sakuras in there, and she might annoy them to death.' Sasuke thought in denial as he tapped his foot and sighed again.

After an agonizing ten brutal minutes, Sasuke began to twitch and tap his foot harder, leaving scuff marks on the tiled floor. 'What in the HELL is she doing in there that is taking so freaking long?' He glanced at the door and sighed. 'God, if you're out there, if I should…go in, give me a sign.'

Just then a blonde headed orange shirt wearing teen came running down the hall ways. "MR UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS HERE CLASSROOM! ITS NOT THAT BAD TO DISECT FROGS!" His teacher yelled as a frightful Naruto wailed and ping ponged down the hallways, hitting all the lockers and running out the door.

Sasuke blinked and looked down sighing. "That's considered a sign I guess." He then raised his hand up slowly, trembling a little and pushed the door with so much force that it swung back and hit his nose.

"AH! GOD DAMN MOTHER OF HELL!" He screeched and rubbed his nose painfully and mumbled. He then sighed and continued walking through the door. He knew for a fact that any girl in there, including Sakura, Knew he was there. After all, who could have NOT heard his painful cry and NOT help him in the least?

"Pinky?" Sasuke stated as he slowly and calmly walked down the isle of stalls. He knew this was girl territory and they were protective of their surroundings. 'Now, the pink alligator is nesting in her den, we absolutely MUST be careful or we might lose an arm or a leg.' Sasuke shook his head. That was retarded, since when did an Australian accent get in his mind?

Just then he heard sniffles in the stall behind him. The sound sounded familiar as he approached the stall slowly and carefully and knocked lightly. "Sakura? Are you in there?" He said softly in the most caring voice he had ever used. After getting no reply he simply nudged the door a little to find Sakura on the floor in a fetal position and crying.

Sasuke's world stopped then. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes wide in shock at what he's witnessing. There was His Pinky, curled up saying something he couldn't make out and shaking a little.

"Sakura!" He said bending down to eye level and rubbing her back, holding her to himself which she seemed not to mind, and rocking gently with her. "Shh, its okay Sakura, I'm here." Sasuke really had no idea where that came from, but it seemed to work since she stopped crying and only sniffled.

After a few more minutes of rocking with her, he stopped and pulled away a little, only to look at her in the eyes and wipe her tears with his thumb. "Sakura, what's wrong? You can tell me." He said softly in her ear as she gasped a little from feeling him so close.

She shook her head and sighed making random patterns on the stalls walls with her finger and smiled sadly. "Sasuke, what if…you didn't come. Would I have the strength to do any of what I said before?" She said sadly, gripping onto his hand, which he didn't mind at all.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled, pulling her to him and sighing. "Sakura, you're the strongest girl I've ever met, and probably the only one. You would have fought to keep your…innocence, I know you would have." He said as he played with a strand of her cherry pink hair. "And besides, I have a feeling that I will always be there, beside you, mentally, spiritually and probably physically to." He said letting the soft strand fall back on her shoulders.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She said happily as she stopped sniffling and wiped her eyes one last time before standing up, not remember that her hand was still holding his.

"Whoopsies! Sorry Sasuke I'll just take my hand back now!" she tugged her hand away and found that he really didn't want to let go. "Uh, Sasuke, I need my hand to do things, Like eat, and ride a bike and draw and…" Sasuke sighed and tugged his hand away smirking.

After cleaning herself up, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little puffy from crying and her hair was a slight mess and tossed every which way. Sasuke just waited in the corner of the bathroom, he knew it would be embarrassing if someone saw him leave the girls bathroom WITHOUT a girl with him.

"How do I look Poo bear?" Sakura said as she turned to face him. His eyes were closed as he nodded and hummed a response. "YOU ASS YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" She accused as she pointed a finger at him and huffed.

"Do I really need to look Pinky? You always look the same to me, weather you had a rough day or not." He said coolly as she mumbled death threats and marched out the door.

Sasuke was right by her side as they exited the alligators den, I mean Girls bathroom. Sasuke stole a few glances at sakura and found her to be smiling and cheerful, just like always. 'That's my pinky.' He said to himself and smirked as she pointed to a pet shop a few feet away.

"Sasuke-kun." She said cutely as she tugged on his shirt like a toddler wanting something really badly. He sighed and looked down at her, since he was a head taller then her. "What pinky? Haven't I done enough for you? Hmm?" He questioned as he rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. Sakura simply looked up at him with big puppy eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Otherwise known as the 'Sakura gets what she wants' look.

He tired to look away, he really did, but the sad innocent big green eyes kept him locked in her stare. "Fine, we'll go into the pet shop Sakura." Her frown was replaced with a smile in two seconds flat as she raced off into the pet shop with Sasuke close behind.

'That's the first time she's called me Sasuke-kun. Hm, she must be getting desperate in what she wants.' He thought again to himself as a smirk played on his face. He was brought out of his thoughts by a scream from none other then the cherry blossom herself.

"SAKURA!" He yelled on instinct and looked around frantically; He then spotted her a few feet away from him holding a black white bunny. "What is it Poo bear?" She said innocently as she snuggled the furry creature, only to hear it squeak.

"Why the hell did you scream?" He asked, twitching and closing his eyes. "Oh, well I saw this bunny here and the lady offered to give him to me! And I screamed in JOY!" she said, petting the bunny more and rubbing her nose against its small pink nose.

Sasuke froze. 'A bunny? In our apartment?' "Poo Bear?" Sakura called out to him, he was of course, still in a daze. She started getting impatient after five whole minutes of no response from sasuke and finally she snapped. "HARD ASS EARTH TO HARD ASS! THIS IS THE MOTHER FREAKING SHIP REPORT ON YOUR STATUS RERE!" She yelled making all the people in the store look at her in shock.

Sasuke blinked and looked at her for a moment. "What?" he said confused. She sighed and walked out of the store. She already bought a cute little blue cage, some bunny food, a few chew toys and of course a leash. Wait, a leash? "Sakura you do know that's not a dog. You can't just walk it on a leash." He said tiredly. Today had been a day full of annoyance, retardedness, sadness, happiness, and of course bunniness.

A/N Okay dokie, heres my chappy! IT HAS A FREAKIN BUNNY IN IT! AND IT ONLY GETS BETTER WAIT UNTIL YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPPY NEXT WEEK!!!!! BUNNIES GLORE. . and a very pissed off sasuke. ehehehe! Will more love bloom? Or will it only be a "friendship?" HMMMMMMMMM….I donno, REVIEW I'M GOING FOR 40 OR 45 REVIEWS TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPPY! I WOVE ALL MY FANS YOU RULE!!! YOSH!


	10. My problems

Chapter Ten: My problems

Hey everybody! I am updating because, well I just feel like it GOSH! Lol I love you all! And well, this chappy might be a little different. Mainly because I base Sakura on myself and well, some stuff that happens to me, I put in here. But I also have problems with myself just like everyone else so, please understand the story might get a little depressing BUT JUST A LITTLE THERES STILL FUNNYNESS ISH STUFFERS! So without further ado, here's chappy ten!

Sasuke sighed yet again for the eighth freaking time tonight. He rolled over on the couch and covered his ears with an over stuffed pink pillow that smelled strangely like cherries. The constant squeaking of the Bunnies or as Sakura called it, Mr. Whiskers of doom and destruction times three, which Sasuke found to be a little much, but Sakura insisted so for short he Called it, Whiskers. He finally had HAD ENOUGH!

Mumbling to himself and glaring at the blue wire cage the little demon himself lived in, He tapped the cage with his fingers for the bunny of DOOM to pop his little white head out of his burrow and twitch his little pink nose, as though to mock Sasuke, which in turn made Sasuke glare more and curse evil torturous things that involved a grill and a shish kabob.

After the bunny stopped squeaking like a mad man and settled down, Sasuke smirked thinking he was quote 'The man' for making a bunny stop his squeaking, and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Finally that white headed little piece of fur is quiet. And I can get some well needed sleep to start yet ANOTHER adventure with the pink headed freak!" He sarcased as he puffed up his pillow that had pink frills and girly tassels, and sighed. "Piece and Quie..." He stopped his sentence and twitched after hearing a all to familiar noise.

"Squeak…Squeak…" The little demon echoed form his caged residence as Sasuke eye twitched uncontrollably. "Just ignore it Sasuke it will sto…" "SQUEAK" Mr. Whiskers muffled loudly as Sasuke fumed and stood up almost in an instant and pointed a finger at the accused noise maker.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF OVER STUFFED FUR! I'M TRYING TO FREAKIN SLEEP BUT NOOOO; WE HAVE TO BE ALL SQUEAK SQUEAK FREAKING HELL SQUEAK!!!" Sasuke boomed as he made a retarded bunny face to mimic the cute little animal that happily kept on squeaking its little heart out and nibbled on a tasty carrot.

Sakura stirred in her sleep and rubbed her eyes. Her sea foam eyes searched for the alarm clock and groaned seeing that it was only three in the morning, and she didn't fall asleep until midnight. "What was that ruckus? I swear if it's Sasuke I'll kick his ass until it bleeds that ass hole." She mumbled to herself then froze as she recalled the dream she was having just a few short hours ago.

_Dream…._

_Sakura ran down the schools hallways. Free as a bird and as happy as peanut butter reunited with jelly. She smiled as she seen no one in sight. Just her and freedom. That is, until a hand grasped her shoulder and made her spin around to face the assailant. Her eyes widened with fear as her body froze in place and her heart stopped beating in her chest. There, standing before her, was her history teacher, Mr. Hamashi. His eyes were lust filled and his hands cold, making her skin feel like ice. _

_"I…I…um.." She didn't know what to do, her throat hurt for some reason, as though something was caught in it and her eyes starting to produce liquid water that ran down her flushed cheeks. _

_She was crying._

_She pulled away after awhile of him touching her back and her neck harshly and backed up into a set of tall lockers that made his smirk widen as he licked his blood red lips and set them on her neck as he kissed roughly and grabbed her arms, bruising them on contact. She let out a loud scream of the one person that came to her mind first. "SASUKE!" Her eyes widened a little at the thought of him. Why was he the person she called out for? Why not Naruto, one of her best friends, or Kakashi, the man that was like a father to her? No, it was Sasuke and it made her heart hurt. _

_It dawned on her thick headed skull that he was invading her train of thought, her way of thinking, her mind, her soul…her heart. _

She then closed her eyes and thought of only him. His raven black hair, his cute bad ass smirk that tended to make her smile, his onyx eyes and that beautiful ivory skin. The way his shirt fit loosely over his well toned stomach and chest. And of course, his heart and personality.

That's what drew her to him in the first place. His looks were just a bonus. But his heart and soul, that was something only one person can possess, and that was him.

As soon as she opened her eyes she was in a field. No cold, tainted hands touching her, or lips blemishing her pale skin. Just a field of flowers and a man sitting in the middle amongst the cherry trees smirking and holding his hand out to her.

End dream…

She snapped out of her dream like haze and jumped a little at the sound of that deep rich voice, yelling and screaming something on the lines of carrots and a barbeque?

"AND ANOTHER DAMN THING! IT'S A WATER BOWL NOT A FREAKING BATH TUB YOU CARROT EATTING, NOISE MAKING SON OF A…" He stopped and looked at Sakura. She was dressed in a black tank top and blue shorts and rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Sakura…" He softened his eyes a little and lowered his pointing finger that was still aimed at the bunny. 'I guess I woke the whole building up. Well, she doesn't look that…pissed.' He trailed off as he saw the sweet innocent puppy face fade into an evil, pissed off; I'm going to eat you for breakfast look.

"HARD ASS!" She screamed loudly, her own ears ringing from her high pitched yells. "What gives you the right to yell at MY bunny, Mr. Whiskers hmm? What did he ever do to YOU? Eat his damn carrot wrong?" She placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her eye brows, giving her bunny a wink before Sasuke could catch it.

"S...PINKY! THAT THING IS EVIL! PURE EVI..." He was interrupted by the pink headed goddess herself as she pointed her finger at him. "DID I NOT TELL YOU I WAS RAISING HIM TO BE EVIL RETARD? HIS NAME IS Mr. WHISKERS DOOM AND DISTRUCTION TIMES THREE!" She said proudly as Sasuke rolled his eyes and mimicked her.

"Whatever Pinky, think what you will just get this piece of fur out of here before I kick it out the window." He said it all too seriously which made Sakura slightly shiver and sweat drop. "And please, next time you get a pet, god forbid if you do, name it something along the lines of normal, like spike or spot or something." Sasuke said boredy as he watched Sakura pick up the bunnies metallic blue cage and stomp off towards her room. But not without her final word. "My names normal and look how the hell I turned out." She said almost sadly as she held the cage tighter against herself and shut the door with her foot.

Sasuke could tell something was behind her words but shrugged it off. 'If she's got something to say, she'll say it. I'm not going to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to talk about.' He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. 'If I sleep now, I might just be able to function tomorrow.' His thoughts drifted back to his dream he had earlier.

_Sasukes dream…_

_The lights flickered dimly over the small cold room. A young child shivered and huddled closer to the small make shift fire. His breath come out as frost as he rubbed his hands together faster, trying to create friction. _

_Then, a sudden voice bellowed behind him. Soft, yet unkind as the owner of the voice placed a hand on his shoulder and yanked him up off the ground where the fire still burned. _

"_What are you doin out here boy? The orphanage not good enough for you?" The tall man asked as he put out his burnt up cigarette and crushed it with his black leather shoes. "It's not our fault your parents didn't want ya. And by the looks at ya, I can tell why." The man smirked coldly and adjusted his police hat to cover his bald spot. _

"_I don't want to be there." The boy voiced as he looked down at the snow covered ground and then back at the fire that was slowly dying. _

"_I don't care what your ass wants. This is what I'm paid to do. Catch run a ways form the downtown orphanage and bring them back do you hear? I Love money, and I get it when I bring a kid back understand?" The man said harshly as he grabbed the young child and tossed him into a cop car not caring that his teddy bear, the only thing his real parents left him, was still by the dyed out fire. _

_The boy glanced out the tented windows of the police car and wiped his eyes that were stained with unshed tears. From that moment on he vowed to never get close to someone. They never cared anyways. So why should he. "Right Sasuke?"_

His eyes opened widely as he panted a little, glancing around madly and grasping his chest to calm himself.

"Er, Poo bear? You DO like your eggs scrambled, right Sasuke?" Sakura questioned again as she tugged on his sleeve to snap him out of what ever he was thinking about.

"Oh um, yeah that's fine." He said slowly as he rubbed his eyes and placed his head on the table. 'What was that all about? I haven't dreamt that hellish nightmare in a long time. Why now?" Sasuke questioned himself as he shuffled his feet on the linoleum floor and sighed.

'Something's up with him, but what? Could he have dreamt something bad?' She studied his pose he was displaying and sighed. Deciding to play nice, she rubbed his back and then patted it afterwards, placing his food in front of him and smiling sweetly. She then proceeded to take his Spork and fed him a bite which he accepted, making Sakura a bit surprised and even more worried as she ate her meal.

"Poo bear, you can tell me anything. I promise on the bunny community code of honor I won't tell a soul." She crossed her heart and placed a hand under her chin to hold her head up as she watched Sasuke stare at his eggs that were slightly burnt, and smile sadly.

"Sakura, I've known you for little more then two weeks and yet…" He trailed off, something that he's doing often and frowned. "I don't understand you. You say one thing, and mean another, you laugh at yourself even in the roughest of times. You stand up for yourself, and sure you have your 'moments' but their good moments, moments I…want to remember." Sasuke finished with a look of amusement in his eyes. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. She was never rewarded or praised for sticking up for herself. She never once thought or cared what others thought of her or what they said about her. She never was told that she…was something worth remembering.

"Sasuke." She said softly as she lunged for him, over the table and into his arms, which made him shocked as he caught her and smirked. "Cant resist me huh pinky?" He ruffled her hair a little, which in turn made her stick her tongue out and giggle madly.

"But don't think your getting off the hook mister I think I'm so bad I'll call Mr. Whiskers mean and hurtful things that hurt poor little bunny rabbits feelings you poopy head!" she barked as he dropped her on the floor with a poof and grumbled.

This was his morning, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

YES! CHAPPY TEN! Eleven will be HILIORUS! I promise, but I needed to put bits and pieces of Sasukes past in there. You know, so its not just ALLLL about Sakura XD Even though the next chapter, let me warn you with one simple word…WOW! MUHAHAHAHAA! Well no, that's more like two…words…O.O Anyways lets shoot for 50 reviews please! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALL RULE!! WOOTNESS!


	11. oh Klutz

Chapter Eleven: oh klutz

Hey everybody! I LOVE YOU ALL OH MY GOODY GOD GOODNESS! Lol, you all rule SO MUCH that I decided to write another chapter THIS SOON! I hope you all like my story so far and well…I do have some imperfections about myself and it will be told to you through SAKURA! So you can see how I think of myself and everything. I really am EXACTALLY like sakura, and if you want to chat with me my screen name for MSN is Onyx, or AIM ninjaish122 I hope you all would WANT to talk to me Lol! XD I think of you alllllll as friends! So here's chappy eleven! OH! And if you a HOT EMO GUY...well you don't HAVE to be emo, but hard rock or LIKE rock music and are single…. . ahem never mind ehehehe –sweat drop- on with the STORY!

Sasuke closed his eyes and walked out the door of the broken down apartment he now called home, and pocketed his hands thinking to him and enjoying the peace and quiet. He already dressed himself in his usual dark attire and stood outside waiting for the pink headed loud mouth.

Sakura on the other hand was having some…problems. "Damn you! Stupid retarded shirt of evilness! What the hell?!" She yelled to herself as she tried desperately to fix her pink hair into a somewhat presentable hair style. It wasn't working. She yanked at her hair and slammed her head down on the sink counter. "AH DAMN! WHAT THE HELL JEBUS!" She screamed and held her throbbing head. Today wasn't her day.

Sasuke, getting tired of waiting for his head ace, a.k.a, Sakura, decided to see what was taking her so god damn long! 'What? Did she lose her sense of time or something; we're going to be late if she doesn't hurry her slow ass up!' Sasuke said to himself mentally as he walked back in and up the creaking steps. He then heard a bam and a WHOLE lot of cursing. 'Yep that's pinky.' He smirked as he opened the door a little to see just what she was doing that made all that noise.

"LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN WELL PANTS! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY LEGS AND BUCKLING OR ZIPPING OR WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU DO TO STAY ON RIGHT NOW!" She barked and pointed to her pants accusingly, almost making them cower, even if they weren't alive.

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura jumped a little and spun around seeing her Poo bear lying on the ground holding his sides and laughing his ass off. This made Sakura pout and stomp over to his fallen form.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled as she grabbed her pants harshly and marched off into her room mumbling things along the lines of choking and a funeral. Sasuke picked himself up and sighed happily. She always made him smile, no matter how bad the day was going, or how much he thought about his past. In fact, he seemed to let go of his memories of that dark and lonely life he had when he was with her, around her, near her. He smiled a little and adjusted his black backpack strap that was hanging from his shoulder, and sighed content. That is, until he saw the clock.

Sakura FINALLY managed to get her pants on, which took effort since she was tired and caffeine deprived. She checked herself out in the mirror and smiled a little. Sure she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, nor the skinniest or the sexiest but she didn't mind that much. She was who she was, and there was nothing wrong with that. "ALRIGHT SEXY ASS LETS GO KICK SOME ASS! YOSH!" She cheered as she threw her fist in the air and smiled, doing a victory dance…even though there was no victory but oh well, this IS sakura!

"PINKY!" Sasuke yelled as he banged on the bedroom door, that apparently little miss pinky wasn't paying attention to. "Were going to be LATE! Did you here me? And no way in HELL I'm spending an hour with YOU in a school hallway alone. God, there's not a pill bottle big enough for the head aces you give me PINKY!" He yelled again as he gave the door a hard punch making sakura squeak like her bunny of DOOM and then smirked.

Sakura slowly approached the door and smiled evilly, hearing Sasuke still yelling and smashing at her door. 'Oh Sasuke, dear dear retarded hard assed Poo bear, you really should lighten…' She smirked and opened the door with lightning speed, causing Sasuke, who was banging on the door, to fall in and hit the carpet with a "BOOM." "Up!" She finished her thought out loud and skipped past Sasuke, Smirking all the while.

"That damn mother freaking son of a bitch!" He seethed through gritted teeth as he picked himself up and dusted off his shirt. Heaven forbid that Sakura would actually house clean. God knows when a dust bunny might come out from under the bed and gnaw his leg off. Which meant GASP, he wouldn't be able to by shoes properly! Nooo! Sasuke cringed and walked out of the building seeing Sakura scuff her converse chucks on the pavement and give him a smile.

"Hey there Klutz!" She sarcased as she give him a smirk. Her hair was still messy, but not anything compared to Sasukes mass of chicken hair. "Speak for yourself Pinky. I bet if they made a baseball card into a klutz card, and you were on it, you'd have the most home runs retard." He mumbled. He was quite creative with words, which made Sakura smile and give him a thumbs up. "No one shall beat me in the KLUTZ COUNT! WOOT! I swear I trip more times then slinky going down a set of stairs I tell you what." She sighed as Sasuke gave her a confused look and shook it off. Sometimes Sakura…made NO SENCE what so ever!

The walk to school only took ten minutes as they approached the gates to the hell on earth, Sakura sighed almost giddily, IF their was such a thing, and grabbed Sasukes hand skipping her happy ass into the front doors.

Sakura was to busy humming to herself and greeting people with a nod and a smile to notice Sasuke looking at all the people emotionlessly. He didn't really care for this school. He didn't like the preps, EXPESSICALLY INO. He cringed more at the thought of her and slowly came back to reality. 'If she said she'd do ANYTHING for me, why in the hell wont she leave me alone.' He thought to himself as he watched Sakura laugh with Naruto and Tenten who were by her locker.

Sasuke really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. That is UNTILL a certain topic was brought up by Tenten that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"So Sakura," Tenten started as she drummed her fingers on the red locker. "Has anyone asked you out to the Cherry festival this weekend?" Sasuke Looked at Sakura with a 'what the hell, I didn't know anything about this, why didn't you tell me/oh never mind I don't really care anyway' Look and furrowed his eyebrows.

'Wow, that's a pretty long look.' Sakura thought to herself as she pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked directly at Tenten smiling. "No not really. Rock lee did but... I just said no, ehehehe." Sakura sweat dropped and thought back to how THAT turned out. Oh boy… the memories…

_Flashback to a few days ago…Thursday to be exact but anyways . . . ehehe…_

_Sasuke decided to shoot a few hoops with Gaara. The two of them started to become friends and Sakura liked the fact that Sasuke was so accepting of her friends, and join their friend group. Sasuke told Sakura that he'd be home around five, and to not wait up for him after school, to just go on home and be careful. Sakura sighed and closed her locker. Smiling to herself at sasukes words be careful. 'What does he not think I can kick some major assage? WwhhoooooYA!' Sakura made kung fu noises in the abandoned school hallway and laughed, shutting her locker door._

_"Damn it CLOSE NOW OR YOU DON'T GET TO EAT ANYMORE COOKIES YOU OVER STUFFED PIECE OF TRASH!" Sakura screamed and slammed into her locker with full force, making it close shut. She dusted her hands off and sighed. "Someone needs to go on weight watchers." She smirked and turned to leave when a face greeted her which of course made her…_

_"AHHHHHH!" Scream. "What the hell? Wait what? Huh?" Sakura blinked and saw Rock lee giving her a helping hand up. She apparently landed gracefully on her ass and forgot that she was scared shitless just a moment ago. BUT NO FEAR ROCK LEE IS HERE. _

_"Oh, um lee. What are you doing here after school?" Sakura asked rather rudely and picked up her backpack a few feet away from her. "Oh my cherry blossom of beauty! How your face glows with the radiance of the silky sun!" Lee sang out as hearts appeared in his eyes. _

_'Aw man!' Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed defeated. Here was the ONE person that could make her day seem so…Shakespearian? Lee got on his knees and held her hand that was now shaking with frustration and rage._

_"My dear beautiful blossom. Will you please do me the honor, and be my date for the cherry festival of LOVE!" he panted as his hands tightened around hers, which made her eye twitch and yank away harshly. _

_"Err, lee? Um I'm sort of not…" She re thought her answer. If she said she wasn't going, he'd insist that he'd stay with her incase she was lonely. So she went with the alternative. 'I'll say I'm going with someone else. But who? Narutos going with Hinata, and Neji's going with Tenten well there's shino, no wait he's going with that new girl. Agh! Who is there?' She thought a little harder and her eyes widened._

"_Blossom? You never answered. Are you going to be all alo…?" He didn't get to finish as her mouth moved into an S shaped position and it all went down hill from there._

_End of the terribly long flash back that absolutely was probably a big waste of time…ehehehe! _

Sasuke froze. He looked down at the sheepish looking pink headed klutz and blinked, registering what was going on. Did she just say that she was going with HIM? Oh no, no, no, no, NO. Absolut…" Sasuke turned around at the sound of his name being called.

"OH SASUKE-KUN YOU HOO!!" A very annoying loud mouthed pig headed blonde haired fingernail polish wearing tight sluttish clothe dressing preppy girl called out to him. Sasuke ducked his head a little as his head began to hurt and his ears bled.

"There you are my handsome prince. What on earth are you doing with fatty over here?" Ino mused as she looked at sakura with disgust and gripped onto Sasukes arm.

Sakura fumed and closed her eyes smirking at the ever so annoying girl. "Oh bitc...I mean Ino right? How's that pimple doing on your fat head? I think you need to name it Pimpy or maybe just pimp, like the guys you stand by when you whore around." Sakura started sweetly as she stuck her tongue out at Ino who gaped at her words.

"Why you Little BICTH!" Ino screamed as she lunged for Sakura, who in turn put her fists up and smirked. "Bring it pimple butt!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and pulled Sakura away just in time. Inos hand smashed into the locker that Sakura was previously standing against.

"Sakura." Sasuke Said softly as she looked up and blinked, smiling cutly.

"OH NO SASUKE! HAS SHE THROWN HERSELF ON YOU IN SELF DEFENCE?! THAT WHORE!" Ino seethed and lunged at Sakura again. Only to be stopped by a loud, terrifying voice in the background.

OOOHH!! YAY! I kind of felt sickish towards the end SO I didn't really finish it, I LEFT A CLIFFY XD I love you all! You rule! Love the comments to! Reviews are awesome and are love felt people LOVE.FELT. leave more comments, I wanna reach my goal of 100 comments for a whole story!! so lets MAKE THIS DREAM COME TRUE! ….please!!!?? so….hot guys out there…-wink wink- Lol leave some lovely comments hhahahaha MUHAHAHAA..,I don't think guys can handle me I swear! XP bye bye loves ya all!


	12. thoughtless

Chapter Twelve:

Sorry guys for not updating for a few weeks, the end of the school year was going on and finals and…more finals! well something's has happened in those few small itsy bitsy weeks that I need to write about. There's a girl that's my friend and somehow she's slowly gaining all my guy friends attention and it makes me sad. Really really super de duper sad. –Sigh- so if anyone out there has advice or anything you'd like to share, please do, and here's the scenario in the story Okays. BYES I LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU AT THE END OF THIS PAGE! Lol

The loud voice echoed though the hallways and made Sakura turn her pink head around to see the owner of such a loud manly…wait this cant be right. Sakura blinked a few times to see of this was correct; the person who made that noise was…Gaara?

"Stop it Ino, I'm sure Sakura can be annoying at some point in time, but that gives you no right..." Sakura chimed in "coughing" "As a cough slut." Which made Ino seethe. "Like I was saying, it gives you no right as a PERSON to go at Sakura got it preppy?" He mused as Ino ran a hand through her expensive hair extensions and sighed.

"As long as fat…I mean Sakura apologizes to me, and then I'll be on my way." Ino smirked at the fuming face she was getting from Sakura. Sasuke glared hard at Ino, which for some odd reason made Ino smile cutely and give a girly wave in his direction.

Sakura sighed in defeat and gripped Sasuke's arm, obviously hating this whole apologizing thing and gritted her teeth. "I Sakura Haruno here by Apologize to Ino for calling her something that she is…." Sakura trailed off and smiled cutely to the crowd that was forming around them in a circle and raised her hand in the air quickly. "YOSH!" Sakura screamed in the air, making all the people that hated Ino. Which was a lot by the way, Smirk with envy as Pinky took off running down the hallway.

Sasuke just stood there in amazement. 'Did Sakura just apologize to Ino for being a slut? Was that even meant to BE an apologize?' Sasuke sighed and looked over at Gaara who had the same stunned face as himself.

"Yo Gaara!" Sasuke somewhat yelled over the other people who were chatting and gossiping about what just happened. "Wanna go shoot some hoops after school?" Sasuke smirked as a smirk formed on Gaaras face. There was a lot of smirking action going on at this high school, just to let you know! Gaara nodded and turned the other way for his chemistry class. Sasuke on the other hand, looked around for a pink blob.

Sakura panted a little as she sat outside in the grass. She didn't feel like going back in for algebra class, the class of DOOM AND EVILNESS….so, she took the alternative and decided to just watch the clouds and listen to some rock music on her mp3 player. As soon as she closed her eyes and got comfortable in the tall lushes' grass, as shadow loomed over her making her open her eyes rather fast.

"Uh…hello?" Sakura said slowly as she removed the headphones from her ears. "Oh hey Sakura!" The girl said back, her light brown hair pulled back in a small pony tail and her clothing the same style as Sakura. "What are you doing out here, its not like you to skip class Jessie." Sakura said as she looked down a little. Pinky really didn't like this girl. She was always prettier and taller, and smarter and just all around BETTER THEN HER WHICH DROVE HER MAD...ANYway, Jessie shook her head and sighed.

"I was at a cleaning convention with my friends. You know me, Miss OCD!" She chimed happily as she placed her books in her other hand, since it was getting tired of holding all the "How to NOT be infected with mutated fish germs" books.

"So, why are YOU skipping classes miss Haruno?" Jessie said loudly, probably so the teachers could come out and kick her ass for skipping in the first place but ANYway. "I just didn't feel like going to Algebra class today, so I skipped. Got a problem with it?" Sakura gritted her teeth. This girl always gave her a headache but she had to play nice.

"Oh really now. I love algebra class! Its one of the most interesting classes in the school!" Jessie chimed again making Sakura cringe a little on the inside. "Then why don't you go for me jess? I mean since you _love_ that class so much and all." Sakura yawned and laid back down, But not before hearing another loud voice.

"PINKY!" Sasuke screeched loudly as he came jogging up towards the two of them. 'What's Sasuke doing out here? Oh yeah, possibly looking for me!' Sakura cheered on the inside. At least Sasuke cared for her in some why. You know he wouldn't have done that for MOST people. Sasuke stopped and panted a little, looking at Jessie then at Sakura.

"You scared me Sakura when you weren't in algebra class. So I figured I'd come looking for you." Sasuke trailed off a little as he saw Jessie looking at him oddly.

"And you are?" Sasuke said a little coldly as he looked at Jessie with a bit of annoyance. "Oh me uh, me? I'm err…" 'Why can't I remember my NAME? He's just too cute and…" Sakura intervened. "Her names Jessie, she's in our biology class Sasuke." Sakura said a little sadly and picked herself up.

Although Sakura was giddy with happiness at the fact that Sasuke looked at Jessie with coldness and bitterness, she felt bad for feeling so happy about it. 'Talk about your complicated emotions' Sakura mused and looked over at Sasuke who was now talking with Jessie.

"So, you like Gears of war?" Sasuke said a little happily as he pointed to Jessie's tee shirt that had the emblem of the red skull on it. "I sure do! I even have live! You should join in one day, which is unless you have live already?" Jessie said smartly as Sasuke smirked. "I have live, we should form a team."

Sakura blinked. She had no idea what on earth was going on. Sure she's played Gears and knew what live was, but…why was Sasuke being so nice to her. Was this…jealously? …nah, maybe just heart burn. Yeah that's it. Wheres that pink icky stuff when you need it.

Soon they we're talking non stop about rifle guns and shotguns and different types of tactics. Sakura just sat there, listening to evanescence and sighing. It wasn't until a sad song came on, and she looked up to see Sasuke Laughing with her that the tears started to fall. She quickly got up and made her way back home. Screw school, screw friends. Or homework. Screw...Sasuke. She was pretty sure he wouldn't look for her again. After all, he has a new girl to be friends with and to laugh with.

Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be nice to hardly anybody unless he REALLY liked them. Maybe that's what hurts the most. Knowing your not the only one that can make him smile.

"Whatever, I don't need that jackass anyway, he's just a big poopy head with chicken hair and smirking all the time…HES A BIG PIECE OF POOP WITH HAIR AND SMIRKS! THAT'S WHAT HE IS RIGHT THERE!" Sakura half yelled half screamed as she plopped on her bed and silently cried until she feel asleep.

Sasuke finished his laughing and wiped his eyes. He looked back at the place where Sakura was supposed to be and gasped. Where was she? He looked back at Jessie as she replaced her Halo game back into her backpack, that she showed Sasuke. "Wheres Sakura?" He almost demanded as Jessie just blinked and shrugged her shoulders, pointed her finger towards the school. "Maybe she went back in?" She said and got up, dusting off her knees and sighed. "Now I'm late for geography. I'll catch you later onyx." Jessie mused. In there discussions of halo, they gave each other code names.

"Later Raven." He smirked a little and took one look around, before heading back into the school.

School seemed a little different as he walked in. He felt different. He made a friend all by himself with no help form anyone. He smiled to himself and took another look around on the inside and sighed. 'She has pink hair for Christ sakes! It shouldn't be that hard to find her!' He said to himself as he made his way to his locker and grabbed his history book.

Sakura woke up a few hours later, and looked at her clock. "Great, I only have an hour before Sasuke gets back." Sakura rubbed her tear stained eyes and yawned. "I…I don't want to be here when he gets back." She said sadly and grabbed her AFI purse and headed out to the park.

The sun was set behind a few clouds. Giving an eerie darkness over the small town. Sakura kept her head down and shuffled her feet over the dark pavement of the streets. 'Am I always going to be this envious? What's wrong with me? Why am I so…jealous?' Sakura thought to herself and teared up wiped her eyes. I guess I'm just so used to being the only one to make him happy.

She stopped and gasped as she saw a man swinging on the swings as he looked up at her and smirked.

Okays ,well that's how I started feeling and that's sort of what happened to me, And also if you want to get the FULL EFFECT of this chappy, listen to creep by Korn for the first minute or so THEN switch to Evanscence the songs called missing ITS AWSOME! Lol well give me some reviews PEOPLES! I LOVE YOU ALL! And yeah I'm in sort of a rutt, I havent eaten in two days and feel like poo so TALKS TO ME AND REVIEW lol


	13. And the rain pours on

Sorry people that I haven't updated my story in awhile, Lots and lots of stuff has happened during my summer, trips to places, and friends XD but this chappy will have a warning mmk peoples?? Okie dokie it's just got some violence and –mumbles- stuff ahahaha mmk love you all and thanks for being so patient with me! XD here you all are chapter 13 whee!

Chapter 13: and the rain pours on

Sakura dropped her purse that she was holding a moment ago in her shaking hands as she paled. There in front of her shaking body was the man that made her cry for ten whole minutes in the girls bathroom stall, there was the man that made her feel weak. Her so called teacher from history class, Mr.Hamasaki.

"There's my cherry blossom. I was looking all over for you in the class room, and when you didn't show up, I decided to go on a little scavenger hunt for you Sakura." His words rolled off his tongue almost sickingly sweet as he gracefully stood up from the dirty swing and dusted himself off.

Sakuras heart wasn't functioning properly as she grasped her chest and let out a small cry as her feet felt like they were anchored to the earth. She looked at her purse and knew there was a cell phone one that could possibly save her life, like in this situation.

Hamasaki saw what her desperate and sad eyes we're looking at and let a sick smirk grace his evil yet handsome face. He quickened his pace towards her as he watched her reach for her purse.

She cried out as her hand was stepped on by none other then his foot.

"Tisk Tisk my beautiful princess." His lips curled up into a smile as he released his foot enough to grab her cell phone. He inspected it and gave her a wink that made her eyes widen.

"You wont be needing this right now sweet heart." He said in her ear as he breathed in deeply of her strawberry scented hair and growled. He tossed the cell phone behind him, and since it was a park, it was lost in the bushes behind them.

Sakura shook and cried out for help. His hands ran down her spine as she grimaced and shook harder. His current smirk grew wider at this and knew that she was too shocked and afraid to run.

"Where should I start cherry?" He whispered lustfully in her ear as she closed her eyes tightly and on instincts struck his face with her hand, hearing a loud slap echo through her ears she opened her eyes and looked at him.

His smirk never faltered as he took one handful of her bubblegum hair and used the other hand to run over his burning cheek and growled.

"You like to play rough sweetie?" His eyes traced along her neck and landed on her shirts collar as he took his hand that was nursing his cheek and ripped her shirt down the middle.

Sakura was shocked she tried her hardest to pull away as the sound her her shirts fabric reached her ears. She looked down with teary eyes at her torn shirt and let her tears fall; looking up with tear stained eyes at her attacker and yanked away.

He held her arm tightly, leaving a purplish bruise on her untainted skin. He leaned down to her ear and breathed his hot musky breath on her as he whispered. "No ones here to save to you now blossom, no ones here to tell me what I can't or can touch." His words were dark and cold as she realized what he meant.

"No!" She screamed as he silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes watered again as she remembered she was saving her first kiss for someone she loved and now that was tainted too. Her hands balled into fists as she struck hamasaki in the arm and recoiled, her back hitting a large willow tree.

**With Sasuke**

He felt uneasy again. Like the time Sakura was in trouble with that perverted asshole. His hands clinched into fists as he slammed them on to the desk and let out a frustrated sigh. 'She wasn't in algebra; I haven't seen her since I talked with Jessie.' His eyes closed as he took a hold of his pencil and tapped it rather loudly on the desk. 'Damn it pinky. Why do you make me worry?'

His eyes opened slowly as his brain was registering what he just thought. 'She's the only one that I know who can make me feel so happy…so alive' His mind did flash backs of her smile, and laughter. Not knowing where she was every moment of the day worried and ate at him till he just couldn't think of anything else.

'What if she's hurt? What if someone took her?' His head was throbbing now. He knew for a fact that Sakura wouldn't let someone take her. She was too hardheaded, stubborn and obnoxious to let that happen. But still, it made him concerned.

Sasuke looked around his biology class again. She still hadn't shown up yet and it was bothering him to no end. He twitched. 'She's fine. She's just a little late.' He watched to clock and tapped his fingers fastly. 'No biggy, she's just 30 minutes late, you know pinky always showing up late and forgetting books and stuff.' He tried to reassure himself as he took a deep breath and looked over at Jessie how was looking back at him and waved.

He smirked and gave a small wave back, mouthing the word 'Raven' to her as she smiled and mouthed back, 'onyx.' He leaned back in his science chair and looked out the window. It was getting dark. Storm weather, and from experience he knew for a fact Sakura hated Thunderstorms.

'I hope she's not outside, Sakura might think she's under attack with all the thunder out there, and she'll end up climbing up a damn tree and getting stuck.' He snorted at the thought of that. Pinky getting caught up in a tree, like a cat. He laughed to himself and looked up at the clock. '20 more minutes till class is out, and I'll look for pinky.' He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the bell.

**With Sakura**

She felt herself pinned between the teacher turned rapist and the thick willow tree. Off in the distance she could hear a rumble and widened her eyes. 'Thunder' she thought to herself as her eyes watered again. Here she was, scared, cold, bruised and slightly bloody from the scrapping of the tree bark digging into her back, and now thunder and possibly a storm. Great, just great. Her eyes opened all to quickly as she saw the teacher reaching for her bra as he ripped it off her as she let out a scream and covered herself, curling up into a ball and kicking around.

"Now, now sakura, no need to hide yourself from my eyes." He grabbed harshly at her arms and pinned them above her head making sure she couldn't smack him away, and sat on her lap, making her kicking stop.

"That's a good girl." He purred in the most disgusting voice Sakura had ever heard and nuzzled her neck, kissing his way down. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of only one person. Sasuke. He would never let this happen to her. Her mind did a rewind into a flashback.

"Sakura, you're the strongest girl I've ever met, and probably the only one. You would have fought to keep your…innocence, I know you would have." Sasukes voice echoed in her ears. "And besides, I have a feeling that I will always be there, beside you, mentally, spiritually and probably physically to."

"Where are you Sasuke?" She whispered sadly and painfully as she felt rain fall on her pink locks.

Hamasaki Felt the rain on his head as well and took a moment to pull away from her tarnished skin on her neck and look up into the dark and dreary sky. This gave Sakura a perfect advantage as she shifted her legs so that they were free from his ass and took off running, holding her arms around her chest to keep herself concealed.

"You bitch get back here!" Hamasaki Yelled as he ran after Sakura in the rain. She ran faster, forgetting about her purse, or cell phone. She just wanted to go home, away from this. The rain was picking up and now the lightening lit up the dark sky and the thunder filled her ears with ears completely.

**With Sasuke**

"That's it, Class is over and I'm going to find her, even if it damn well kills me." He gritted his teeth and took off in the pouring rain. Not caring that his hair was slightly flattened or that his clothes were being socked and sticking to his well built body. He knew the girls were looking at him. But the only girl that he wanted to see or look at him was Sakura at the moment.

His feet took him towards the parks entrance as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He placed his hands on his knees as he bent down to try to calm his breathing. And that's when an A.F.I purse caught his attention. 'That's Sakuras I know it is!' He raced over and looked at the way it was displayed.

The contents of the purse were everywhere. He looked around frantically for any sign of here. "it looks like someone was trying…to take it from her…SAKURA!" He screamed out over the roar of the thunder and panted.

He decided to check around. He searched around where he found the purse and weaved through the trees. His eyes landed on a piece of clothing. It was pink and hand roundness to it. His dark orbs widened in complete anger. 'That's a damn bra. And it looks like one that sakura would wear.' He blushed a little and grasped the piece of clothing and clenched it in his hands.

"If this is, indeed Sakuras, there will be blood shed." His voice deepened as his hair covered his eyes. It was then he heard a scream and he feet ran faster then ever before until they stopped in front of a terrified girl and an older looking abusive man.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE AND STOP YOUR CRYING!" The man said as he tried desperately to get the girls arms away from her naked chest. The pink hair gave Sakuras identity away quickly as Sasuke grabbed the mans shoulder and pulled him fiercely away from his pinky and soccer punched him in the jaw, sending the pervert a good 5 feet away from Sakura and himself.

"S…Sasuke." Sakura whimpered as she teared up upon seeing his anger and rage. Sasuke looked at her and the anger and rage was sub sided away for now and was replaced with concern and caringness. "Sakura." He cradled her in his arms and held her close. Noticing that she was shaking as he unconsciously held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

That's all you get for now, XD my head hurts Lol and so I leave you with this heart felt chappy! NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE VERY FUNNY DON'T WORRY! This was just a little on the dramatic side and I wanted everyone to see how much sasuke really does care. XD bye bye REVIEW PLEASE I loves you all bye bye XD


	14. Contentment

Chapter 14 Consistent Emotion

Sorry everyone for not updating! I've been quite busy with my NEW JOB OH YEAH MONEY! And since Christmas is coming up, I decided to make a few new stories as well as finishing this one, though, a few chapters are left for this one, I hope you enjoy this update and merry Christmas, I love you all! .

Rain continued to pour down as Sasuke barricaded Sakura against the old tree, her face buried in his socked chest, but the reason it was wet, was not from the rain. He had no time to waste though, that teacher must of gotten up by now and he wasn't about to let pinky get subjected to this again, not in a life time.

Slowly he lifted Sakura in his arms, bridal style and held her close, remembering to snatch her purse that lay beside him. He ran. Sasuke ran as fast as he had ever had in this moment of time. He knew that Sakuras well being was at stake, he also knew, that if he by chance looked down at her face right now, he'd spill blood on her behalf.

After fifteen minutes of hard core running, he panted and glanced down at the bundle of pink in his arms. She looked so small and fragile, but he knew better. This girl was strong and headstrong, if anyone were to recover with flying colors from this, it would be pinky. Sasuke nudged her, making her wide green eyes widen and look around panicked.

"Shh, Sakura, it's alright, I've got you." Sasuke said into her ear as he opened up the apartment door and stepped up on the squeaky cracked stairs. She didn't respond but simply looked down and wrapped her arms around her chest tighter. 'What did this guy do to her?' Sasuke thought to himself as he jarred open the door.

He sat her down gently on the couch, but in the middle of getting up; she grabbed his shirt and whispered. "Thank you." That's all it took for Sasuke to hug her tightly and burry his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sakura, I'll never let that happen to you again. You were so brave." He smiled as he saw Sakura begin to smile. She nodded and patted the top of his head. He knew she would go into shock at some point, but he's ready to stand by her side, to give her reassurance that everything will be alright.

"Your going to get sick poo bear if you stay wet like that." She piped up with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. Here she was, practically raped and yet she's worried about his health? He ruffled her semi dried hair and sighed. "Come on pinky, lets get some towels." She nodded and jumped up, then paled. "Sasuke! TURN AROUND YOU PERVERT! OH MY JEBUS IN HOLY BUNNY LAND!" He looked taken back, stunned, that is, until Sakura took matters in her own hands and threw a pillow at his chicken head. "HARDASS TURN I COMMAND THEE!" He turned and sighed. She's back, and he wouldn't have it any other way, at least, not for now.

After drying off and changing clothes, they settled on the couch to finish their homework. "Pinky, you missed Algebra, suppose you want the notes that I took?" He asked as he glanced over at her. She was staring at her algebra book, the book upside down and her finger placed in her chin.

"No, its okay poo bear, I think I can handle it." Sasuke sweatdropped as she proceeded to jot down numbers and letters? Wait, was that a superman symbol? He sighed and turned to do his homework. Only problem was, was that Sakura tended to talk out loud. It wasn't always a bad thing though; he sort of found it amusing at times.

"Lets see, so the square of cat is blue plus the value of duck, oh I forgot to carry the ice cream to the power of 2." She mumbled. How was this girl raised? Sasuke turned his head slowly in her direction as he watched her 'work' painfully slow. "And then, the answer is, hit the equals sign, add a few of these, ah ha! It's seven thousand three hundred and fifty two." Sasuke looked down at his paper quickly only to find it gone. He turned back to Sakura, in her hand lay his paper. "And number twelve is..."

"S.A.K.U.R.A!!" He yelled as he tackled her. Sakuras giggles and laughs filled the small room, and upon filling the room, it hit Sasukes ears. He quickly stopped, making the sounds die out, a smug smile on his face. She glared up at him and stuck her tongue out. "Meany ass from the depths of the goblin king." She mumbled.

"Snoring Pink Godzilla monkey with hepatitis B." Sasuke mused as her eyes widened. "AHHHHH BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE! COURNAL SASUKE HAS ISSUED A WAR YOSH!" Sasuke looked confused but it was too late, Sakura was quicker then a dog tackling and ninjaing a cat.

She jumped on top of him swiftly, with a pillow held between his hands. They didn't seem to hear the knocking on the door, nor the coughing admitting from a few feet away from them.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS COURNAL SASUKE!" Pinky screeched as she smacked the pillow playfully against this head. "GOD SAKURA I NEED TO BREATHE!" He replied back laughing. "IF YOU CAN TAIK…YOU CAN BREATHE!" She accused as she continued on.

"Ahem!" They stopped and looked in the same direction, then looked at each other, both wearing a blush.

"I must have come at the wrong time." Gaara smirked as he leaned against the door entrance. "Oh HI GAARA!" Sakura chimed as she quickly got up and gave a salute. Sasuke simply gave a small nod with of course the smirk. "You weren't in school much today, so I figured I'd check up on you and give you this book back you let my borrow." Gaara shrugged and turned to leave. "Nice to see you're alright Sakura." He left with a wave and closed the door.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and yawned. "Pinky, it's been a long day, how about hit….Sakura?" He looked around cautiously, grabbing a pillow for self defense and also instinct.

"Sakkurraa." He sang as he peered over the kitchen counter. Nothing. 'Maybe the shower!' He stealth fully crept up to the bathroom door, and jiggled the handle, only to find it unlocked. 'Odd' He thought as he continued his scavenger hunt for the pink Godzilla monkey. "The rare pink Godzilla monkey usually picks warm wet climates for her nesting grounds, though the Godzilla monkey is an endangered species, it doesn't stop them from being wild." Sasuke blinked and furrowed his eye brows. "What the hell was I talking about? I've been around Sakura too long." He sighed and opened the curtains fast, nothing.

He heard something. Slowly, he crept up into her room. He knew she was in there, but what was she doing? With ease, he opened her door.

"Ah ha!" He yelled softly, only to find Sakura, passed out on her fluffy bed, her pink fuzzy pillow cuddled to her and slightly drooling.

"Well, isn't that lovely." He mused as his eyes softened. He turned out her light and sighed, looking out the window. 'Great, the storms picking up again.' He glanced over at the pink banshee and smiled. Slowly, thinking it over, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, deciding to stay in here tonight. Odds are the storm would come, wake her up, she would cry and hide under her pillow shaking. He would rather have her crying in his arms and let her feel safe then under the covers. With that he fell asleep on the other side of the bed.

HAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK!!! I hoped you liked that chappy, there's more coming, I promise. I just need to get some things worked out. Really, I just came up with it while I was writing it, and I think I did horribly, but I wanted to get this out before Christmas! Merry and or happy christmahanakawinzka! Woot


	15. Iron Sea of Emotions

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say thank you ALL for ALL the ALL…wait…to many of those . hm, ANYway, thank you for ALL the reviews!! Theres going to be quicker updates now that I quit that hell hole of a job woot! Anyway, This chapter (as well as most of the others) is something that happened to me recently, -mumbles- SO, enjoy!! And I love you alllll!!

Chapter 15: Iron sea of emotions

Sakura woke up with a start. Did she just feel something on her stomach? Her eyes scanned her body until it was met with an arm. She wiggled both of her arms. 'Well, that ones not mine. Did I spawn a man…ly…arm? Poo Bear?' She thought to herself as she glanced behind her at her sleeping captive. 'That's odd. Did he have a nightmare?' She took a hold of his arm and tried prying it off of her body.

"D...Damn Sasuke, how much strength can you have in your sle…sleep gerrrr!" She panted and laid her head back upon the rather fluffed up pink pillow. Her eyes peered over to her alarm clock. It was Saturday, no school so there was no reason to set the damn thing, but pinky knew all to well that the alarm clock had a mind of its own. She waited, stalking her pray as her hand set, ready to smack the electronic device to the floor.

Minutes passed rather slowly, as her arm grew tired, but she was determined to not wake Poo Bear up so early. Finally the Alarm clock made in hell and imported to Japan launched its vicious attack. Pinky, armed and ready smacked the poor thing to the floor, making the Annoying Beeping come to a dramatic end. "AH HA! SUCK THAT BI-ATCH!" She covered her mouth quickly looking over at sasuke and noticing his eyes closing tightly, then he rolled over, releasing his prisoner.

Sakura wasted no time in getting up. She was, of course, a naturally hyper person, and staying in a position for so long drove her crazy, well, crazier. She 'gracefully' landed on the floor with a small thump and rolled over to her dresser, grabbing her clothes and a hair tie. "What in the jebus? No yellow ones? Damn you hair ties!" she huffed and settled for a blue one. She was set to get a shower when a squeak reached her ears.

Turning slowly, she saw Mr.Whiskers the third twitch his adorable white ears. She lit up in a snap and awed at the cute little ball of fur. The bunny blinked and tilted its head. Sakura twirled over to the blue metallic cage and opened up the latch, taking the bunny in her arms.

"You need clothes Mr. Whiskers, unless…MARRY LORD OF CHRISTMAS YOU'RE A NUDIST!" At that Sasuke bolted up straight and pointed a finger at Sakura with an accusing expression. "YOU'RE THE NUDIST!" Sakura blinked and laughed, the bunny joined in soon after. Sasukes eyes widened at what he just said. Why in the hell would he say that of all things? Sighing he scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes. This weekend is starting out great.

"Poo Bear is there something you would like to share? I mean, I admit I say things randomly, but that, my friend, took the cake and threw it up and ate it again." At that sasuke made a confused expression and stood up a yawn followed. "No, I just, I don't know what happened. It must be a side effect from being around you so much." She narrowed her eyes at him, and whispered something to the bunny, and smirked, setting him back down in the cage.

"What did you say to him!?" Sasuke yelled as he stomped a foot. Sakura shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "It's a secret!" She skipped off into the bathroom to take her delayed shower.

Sasuke mumbled to himself and glared at the fuzz ball a few feet away from him. "What did she say? Was it bad?" He looked at the animal as it nibbled on its carrot innocently. "TELL ME!" He yelled as it squeaked and dove into its burrow of fluff. "Damn piece of wasted fur." He said quietly and stepped out into the kitchen.

As sasuke made his way to the kitchen the phone rang. He decided to answer it. After all, he DID live here; this was as much as his home as it was Sakuras. Yawning he pressed the talk button on the old wireless phone and answered with a cold hello. "Hey Onyx!" it was none other then the 'famous' Jessie. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and play live. A few other people are coming as well. It might be a good chance to exchange tactics and meet other live players!" He smirked as thousands of tactics and maneuvers ran though his head. "Sure, I'll just get cleaned up and be right over. What's the address?" He accepted her request, not something he does normally, but she seemed alright and he wanted friends other then Pinky and Drummer up stairs. Not that he didn't care for them, but sometimes you need to just make new ones.

"Oh right! How silly of me!" She giggled and told him the address in between giggles. "You take a right on yokamashi Drive and it's the fourth house on the left!" He nodded and smiled. "See you in a bit Raven." He hung up the phone and walked into Pinkys' bedroom, grabbing a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He was just about to knock on the door when a voice hit his ears.

It was sakura. Was she singing? Sasukes eyes widened. She was amazing! Her voice flowed over the running water as she kept the melody slow and even. He lowered his hand and placed his ear closer to the door.

_"I don't know you're face no more, or feel the touch that I adore. I don't know face no more, its just a place, I'm looking for. We might as well be strangers in another town; we might as well be living in a different world."_ Sakura Finished as she turned off the water. Sasuke stayed glued to the floor, unable to move. Sakuras voice was stunning. He blinked and cleared his head as he knocked on the door.

"Yesssss Poo bear what is it?" He closed his eyes but felt a rush of warm air hit his face and the sound of a door hinge opening. Sakura stood there with a blue towel and fuzzy red slippers, her face tilted with furrowed eyebrows. It took him a moment to compose himself but pulled himself together flawlessly, like always.

"Oh um, Jessie called." He said slowly, looking into her eyes for any trace of emotion she might not want to display openly. "Really now. What did she want?" 'She hid that well.' Sasuke thought to himself as he kept staring into her eyes. "She wanted to play live." Her face lightened up a little. "Oh well, the 360 is in the living room under the TV." She said and turned to leave, but her arm was held by his hand.

"No Pinky, she wanted me to come over and play. She said some other live players will be there." Her face wasn't facing his as she frowned, luckily he didn't see. "Oh, Well um, I'm just going to go to the store. Besides, you need to meet new people, I've kept you pretty cooped up here." She faked a laugh and pulled her arm away. He didn't notice the hurt in her voice as he nodded. "I'll see you later." He walked out and opened the front door soon after closing it. Sakura sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "I was being selfish with him though, but I think he has a thing for Jessie." She looked down. She knew she fell for the uchiha but she wanted the feeling returned. Smiling sadly to herself and shaking her head she dressed and blow dried her long pink locks. "That's impossible. He's saved me, called me his friend, but that's all. It didn't mean anything on the affection list." She grabbed some money and noticed her funds were getting low. She hadn't been to work since Sasuke moved in. that was a week or so ago.

"Suppose I need to get another job." She rubbed her shoulder and walked out the front door, locking it behind her.

**With Sasuke. **

He finally arrived, after walking for twenty minutes, at jesses house. He approached her front door and rang the door bell. He could hear foot steps running in his direction and before he knew it, arms were wrapped around his neck affectionately. "Hey Onyx! Nice to see you finally made it! We've all been waiting to get this live thing started!" She said with joy as she dragged him inside by the arm and closing the door.

She let go once they were in the spacious living room. "Guys, this is Onyx. The guy I've been telling you about." She smiled as everyone nodded and smiled in his direction. There were two other girls and three guys. One guy stood up and threw a pillow at the guy who was staring off into space at the ceiling. "Names Neji. Nice to meet you..?" He waited for Sasuke to introduce his real name. "Sasuke." He said bluntly as the brown headed man smirked. "That girl right there." Neji started as he pointed to a purple headed girl sitting on the floor with a controller. "That's Hinita my cousin. And that girl with the brown hair and orange shirt is my girlfriend, tenten," Sasuke knew who Tenten was; she was one of Sakuras friends. He nodded in her direction and she smiled. "You didn't bring Sakura Sasuke? I thought she was going to be here, that's the only reason I came." Tenten said as she glanced over at Neji.

Jessie heard the conversation and bit her bottom lip trying to change the subject. "Anyways, forget about all that. Let's get started!" Sasuke looked at her for a moment then nodded, taking a seat in the beanbag chair.

**Back With Sakura….**

She didn't like traveling by herself anymore. Ever since that incident yesterday, she couldn't stop replaying it in her head. She thought if she distracted herself she would be alright, she would stop thinking entirely of him, or that incident. Sadly her brain was as stubborn as she was. She stayed close to populated areas, never taking the chance of walking to a remote location.

'Sakura, you can't let this get you down! You're a HARUNO DAMN IT!' She shot her fist up in the air randomly as people turned and stared, Giving her odd looks. She blushed and stomped off into the grocery.

"Let's see, what does poo bear likes?" she scanned down the isles, grabbing sasuke looking stuff. "I remember him saying something about tomatoes; we'll get a few of them, and OH OH OH OH OH …crackers!" She giggled to herself and proceeded buying items. She finally finished a half an hour later and rang up her items. The cashier looked at her and smiled. "That will be forty three fifty please." She glanced at her wallet and sighed. She didn't have enough, Sasukes things were more then half of what she had. She took away her items and looked down. She cared for him; she wanted him to have what he liked, even if that meant sacrificing her things. The lady nodded and took her money, all of it, and gave back the change, a few quarters. "Thank you and have a nice day." Sakura nodded and smiled back wishing her the same and walked out with three bags loaded with Sasuke goodies.

It started raining again and she growled, frustrated. Her apartment was six blocks away, and the rain was getting heavier by each passing moment, but she was determined to get everything back safely and non-wet. She took off her jacket and placed it on top of the bags to keep the items dry and walked rather slowly back home.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke sighed and smiled as he left jesses house. He had a blast. Neji proved to live up to his gamer name, killerfighter and the new people he met, including Niji and Tenten had now become friends. He had no idea he had so much in common with Jessie as well, though she always seemed to agree with him on everything and liked everything he did. It was weird. He shook his head and looked up. "Another storm? Sakuras probably still out shopping, that weirdo." He smirked at the thought of her taking hours to pick something out. Jessie ran out the door just as he left her driveway with an umbrella in her hands. She panted and handed it to him, which he gladly accepted. "I thought, since well there's rain!" She giggled and sasuke found it rather annoying but smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Thanks catch you later." He said as he continued walking down the sidewalk. She waved and smiled to herself giggling.

He arrived back at the apartment fifteen minutes later. He shook the umbrella to get the access water off and walked up the creaking steps to the battered door, he was going to use his key, given to him by pinky herself, but the door was already unlocked. 'She must already be home.' He shut it behind him slowly and locked it.

"Pinky? Are you here?" He knew it stupid to ask, since he knew the answer, but what else could he say to let her know he was there without looking like an idiot. "Y...yeah I'm here, hold on." He heard her voice coming from the bathroom, it sounded weak and sickly. He approached the door cautiously; careful as to make sure this wasn't a prank. He knocked on the door gently and then peered inside the dimly lit room. Sakura sat, shivering over the toilet with a cup of water to her left. His eyes widened as she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I think I got you're tomatoes a little wet. But the rest are dry, I promise." She smiled a little and sat against the bathtub, placing a hand on her warm forehead. Sasuke rushed over to her side and placed his hand on her cheek, feeling the burning on his hand from her cheek, he knew instantly she was sick, very sick. "Sakura! What were you thinking?" She simply closed her eyes and winced at the loudness of his voice. "Sorry Sasuke. I just didn't want you're things getting wet." She smiled a little as his eyes softened.

He picked her up bridal style and turned off the bathroom lights and continued his way back into her bedroom. Operation sickly sakura has officially started.

What do you think? Reviews are very much welcome! I love you all! I hope I can write another chapter later! I've had HORRIBLE writers block! Next chapter we'll get a closer look on someones relationship! Woot woot! And more funnys later!


End file.
